Protegiendote
by Azela chan
Summary: Capitulos 3 y 4 Un secuestro, una llamada, un niñero... Un Duo muy cambiado.. no soy buena con los sumarys pero estoy segura que les gustara mucho este fic como a mi , tambien es de mi amiga CARMIN, El fic esta lento al principio pero esta buenazo se los
1. Capitulo 1

**Protegiéndote**

**Capitulo 1**

Pensamientos

""—"" voz interlocutor

Señor Milliardo, creo que nos siguen – El chofer de Milliardo observaba por el espejo retrovisor como una camioneta negra con vidrios ahumados los venía siguiendo por varias cuadras atrás, pero sin hacer ningún tipo de acción por acercárseles.

Milliardo giró para ver si realmente ese auto los seguía, y colocándose otra vez en su posición le dijo al chofer…

James, no hay apuro por regresar a casa, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer El chofer estando al mandato del señor Milliardo, sabia como hacer en estos casos, no importaba si era casualidad pero no había ningún motivo de ser precavidos.

Así fue que James, dirigió el auto por algunas calles, efectivamente la camioneta los siguió unas cuadras más, pero se sorprendió al notar que dicha camioneta se estacionaba.

El chofer sonrió,

Bueno sólo fue una falsa alarma Señor. Pero al seguir su camino, dos autos se colocaron al frente de éste y bajando 5 hombres armados, abren la puerta del chofer golpeándole fuertemente en la cabeza y otros dos sacando a un Milliardo preocupado por esta acción, Milliardo noto lo que le habían hecho a su chofer de confianza y les dijo a sus secuestradores que por favor no le hicieran nada, ya que éste era una persona inocente.

Mejor preocúpate por ti le dijo uno de los secuestradores que lo tenían fuertemente agarrado del brazo, Milliardo le molestó el tono arrogante de su secuestrador, por eso empujó fuertemente a éste sorprendiéndole y cayendo al suelo, pero otro de los secuestradores al ver lo sucedido golpea por la cabeza a Milliardo y éste al caer al piso queda inconsciente

Milliardo abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, y otro mas en su brazo izquierdo, tal vez la caída le había hecho daño a esa parte del cuerpo. Noto que se encontraba amarrado a una silla, los brazos los tenia al espaldar y las sogas lastimaban las muñecas y hacían que le doliera más el brazo lastimado, no quiso forcejear para evitar el dolor.

Dime una cosa Milliardo¿Te duele? una voz le habló de algún lugar, la voz no le era conocida, y no debería ya que se escuchaba como falsa.

Vaya, hasta que apareció el cobarde……¿Qué… quieres? Milliardo podría estar algo nervioso pero eso no lo debería saber su secuestrador.

La voz tembló de ira al escuchar el tono que utilizaba Milliardo, no le había causado mayor impresión, así que cambio su táctica.

Milliardo, escúchame muy atentamente, ya que te lo diré una sola vez, retirare de las ofertas de concesiones de Transporte Kamui Milliardo al escuchar ese nombre se tensó, nadie que él no supiera sabia de las ofertas de su empresa para comprar Kamui.

¿Como sabes de esas ofertas? Milliardo preguntó con desprecio a la voz.

Jajajajajajajaja, por favor Milliardo, dame crédito, no creerás que en este mundo de negocios puedes guardar tanto tiempo una información tan importante Milliardo al escuchar lo dicho por la voz le dijo:

Entonces sabrás que ofertaré como cualquier ciudadano, y que nada me hará cambiar de opinión Milliardo al decir estas ultimas palabras se encontraba con una seguridad aplastante, era un buen empresario, su padre ya muerto le había legado todo el Imperio Peacecraft pero el con su talento lo había hecho resurgir cual ave fénix, sus competidores estaban asombrados de la resurrección del Imperio que casi llego a estar arruinado, haciéndola en poco tiempo prospera. Pero esto a parte de traer felicidad para algunos, también traía envidias y problemas y este parecía no ser la excepción.

Sabes Milliardo, agradece que no quiera tu muerte, porque lo que acabas de decir sería tu sentencia Milliardo se perturbó un poco por estas palabras, y esto no pasó desapercibido para la voz. Si quieres continuar con la oferta, adelante pero no te quejes al final

¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿acaso me estas amenazando? la voz de Milliardo había

subido un poco de tono.

Amenazar, amenazar, yo no lo diría así, pero tienes una linda familia, y muchas veces no te encuentras en casa y……. bueno amigo…

¿QUE, BUENO AMIGO QUE, COBARDE¿DIME QUE LE HARAS A MI FAMILIA, Milliardo se enfureció por lo dicho por la voz, el amaba su familia y no permitiría que nada le pasare a ellos, el tesoro mas sagrado de su vida.

Bueno Milliardo, los accidentes siempre ocurren¿no lo crees? Milliardo no tubo tiempo de debatir lo expuesto por la voz, ya que le habían colocado un pañuelo en su rostro y éste se encontraba cayendo en una inconciencia pertubadora.

Señor, señor Milliardo, se encuentra bien, por favor despierte la voz cada día sonaba mas cerca, pero no se preocupó, se le hizo conocida y al poder abrir los ojos vio a su hombre de confianza James tratando de reanimarlo.

No te preocupes James, estoy bien¿como te encuentras tú? Milliardo era un hombre muy apreciado por aquellos que trabajaban con él, y esto hacia que hubiera una lealtad sincera, había una comunión entre el y sus empleados que hacia que todos trataran de dar lo mejor de si, y esto Milliardo lo agradecía, lo menos que podía hacer él era preocuparse por su gente.

Por mi no se preocupe señor Milliardo, estoy bien, con un buen chichón en la cabeza, jejejeje Milliardo también rió al escuchar a James tratar de restarle importancia a lo sucedido antes, y agradeció en silencio este gesto.

James, vamos a casa

Pero Señor Milliardo, deberíamos ir a la policía, eso fue un secuestro, yo creo que la… -

Milliardo interrumpió a su chofer colocando una mano en su hombro, éste lo observó por el espejo retrovisor y al darse cuenta de la posición de su jefe accedió a hacer lo que se le pedía.

Ya en su hogar, (una hermosa mansión renacentista), Milliardo busco en su escritorio la tarjeta de una compañía, discó el número en su teléfono celular y espero a que lo atendieran.

""Buenas"", le dijo la voz del otro lado de la comunicación

Hola amigo¿Cómo estas? Milliardo espero que la voz respondiera a su saludo, pero al pasar un tiempo siguió hablando Necesito tu ayuda, no te buscaría sino fuera importante, es…es mi familia, esta en problemas

Del otro lado del aparato cortaron la comunicación, Milliardo no se sorprendió por lo sucedido, le dolía claro est�, pero por un breve momento tuvo esperanzas.

Al pasar 20 minutos el celular de Milliardo sonó, Milliardo no se había movido de su puesto después de hacer la ultima llamada, por eso se asustó tirando el aparato al suelo, Milliardo pensó que tal vez si estaba algo preocupado por las palabras de aquel secuestrador, pero no por él, sino por los suyos. El celular seguía sonando, entonces Milliardo lo tomo del piso y contestó.

¿Alo? Milliardo se calló al momento de reconocer la voz, su corazón empezó a palpitar como un chiquillo de 15 años.

""Anota la siguiente dirección y te espero en 30 minutos, no mas "", Milliardo tomó nota de la dirección que su interlocutor le dictaba, no le dio tiempo de darle las gracias porque ya éste había colgado, pero al ver el papel que sujetaba en la mano se lo llevó al corazón y con una suave sonrisa dijo Gracias

Continuara….


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Pensamientos

Duo salía del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata semi abierta color blanco, su cabello largo y lacio que siempre lleva trenzado lo tenia suelto y peinándolo delicadamente, varias veces intentó cortárselo pero su madre, ahora muerta, se lo había impedido, y ahora que no estaba ella, simplemente no quería hacerlo, algo así como un recordatorio de lo mucho que la amó.

Duo continuaba peinando su cabello mientras se dirigía al balcón de su cuarto, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien y al girar vio a esa persona, solo le quedó….

AAAAAAAAH, POR DIOS HILDE, CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO Duo se llevó las manos a su corazón un poco agitado y bajando la voz continúo hablando

¿Que haces en mi cuarto? no deberías entrar así, imagínate si hubiera salido desnudo después de ducharme, porque te digo, puedo salir desnudo, ya quE ESTOY EN MI CUARTO Hilde ve como Duo le grita, la chica tiene una expresión de pocos amigos, se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba esperando a Duo a que saliera del baño y se acerca a él.

¿Dime, tienes algo nuevo que yo no te haya visto antes? Duo se sonroja por lo que había dicho la chica y ve como ella sigue su camino acostándose en la cama de Duo, él caminó hasta quedar al frente de Hilde y cuando quiso reclamarle lo antes dicho, noto que la cara de la joven se veía un poco congestionada, tal vez lo que tenia era grave, así que el chico se sentó en la cama y suspirando pregunto

Mmm¿te pasa algo? Hilde se incorpora un poco y se le acerca a la cara de Duo

Mi papá me acaba de poner un guardaespaldas personal, un tipo que me seguirá día y noche a cualquier lugar que vaya Duo la vio por pocos segundos y entonces

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no lo puedo creer¿te puso un guardaespaldas, no Hilde en serio, esta vez me ganaste, jajajajajajajajaja la chica observaba como Duo se reía de ella, entrecerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de reírse.

Así que te causa mucha gracia, bien, muy bien, dime Duo, aceptas que yo tenga un tipo encima mío todo el día la respuesta de Duo no se hizo esperar

Bueno Hilde, debes considerar que sales mucho, y en la calle hay peligros, así que no veo el porque no tengas "un tipo" como dices cuidándote Hilde se molesta con el comentario, pero no se lo hace saber, así que se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la salida del cuarto, voltea para ver a Duo y antes de salir le dice

Sabes Duo, me preocupe por ti, pero veo que estas madurando a Duo ese comentario no le gustó mucho y se enfrentó a la joven

¿Que quieres decir? y es entonces que la chica le regala una dulce sonrisa y le dice…

Bueno, que tu tan bien tendrás un guardaespaldas y al terminar de comentar salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Duo se había quedado en schock¿escucho bien¿guardaespaldas, entonces y solo entonces reaccionó inundándose de una furia por aquel atropello y sin mas salió del cuarto corriendo y buscando una explicación.

**En otra parte de la casa**

Milliardo se encontraba sentado en su amplio escritorio y recordaba como había sido su entrevista con el dueño de la compañía al cual llamó

_**Flash Back**_

Llegas puntual, no se porque me sorprende Milliardo giró rápido al escuchar esa voz conocida por él y le dedico una sonrisa.

Se que te gusta la puntualidad Milliardo sin dejar de sonreír le indica a él otro que lo acompañara a caminar, el sitio indicado por él otro era una playa cercana a su hogar, y esto le trajo recuerdos en otro tiempo, tal vez en otra vida.

Cual es tu emergencia Milliardo¿para que me llamaste? La persona que se encontraba con Milliardo se estaba impacientando, así que Milliardo fue al grano

Treize, necesito tu ayuda como profesional, hace un par de horas me secuestraron y…. Treize levanto su mano y la colocó en la cara de Milliardo haciendo que este se callara en el acto.

¿Te encuentras bien, te hicieron algo, como es que te dejaron ir? Milliardo tomo la mano que descansaba en su cara y reposó en ella su rostro, cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por este momento.

Treize vio lo que hizo Milliardo y se acercó un poco a él, podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo perfecto del rubio, y recordaba lo que había pasado hace 18 años con la persona que estuvo a punto de abrazar, así que se alejo un poco.

Milliardo se sorprendió de la actitud de Treize, así que se contuvo en preguntar por que se había retirado, sabia por otras experiencias que con él no lograría nada de cooperación sentimental, pero tendría que pedirle ayuda profesional y él era el mejor en el mercado.

Treize, necesito contarte el porque del secuestro y que es lo que quiero de ti Treize miro detalladamente al rubio, suspiró y le prestó toda la atención que requería ese caso, Treize pensó que Milliardo era cosa del pasado, pero la familia del rubio era otra cosa y él no la dejaría desamparada.

(Suspirando) Esta bien Milliardo, necesito todos los detalles, después te diré como ayudarte Milliardo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y empezó a explicar desde la oferta de la compañía de transporte hasta de la amenaza. Treize escuchaba con suma atención y mentalmente ya había hecho los cálculos de cómo ayudar a su ex….

**_Fin del_ _Flash Back_**

Milliardo sonreía al recordar la entrevista, Treize no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual de apuesto, y aun sentía algo de preocupación por él, pero eso no significaba que Treize olvidaría el pasado, hace 18 años desperdicio la oportunidad de estar con él, se querían pero….,

La puerta de su despacho se abrió con mucha fuerza golpeando la pared, Milliardo se asombro con la furia que desprendía aquel muchacho de ojos violeta, y eso le dio la idea no errada de que habría tormenta.

Duo se acerca al escritorio de Milliardo y coloca ambas manos apoyándose en el, le mira fijamente y con un tono de voz suave pero que no engañaba a Milliardo Duo hablo.

¿Me quieres explicar el por que tendré un guardaespaldas, que Hilde lo tenga no me importa, ella es muy terca y discute con todo el mundo, pero yo… (Duo hace una respiración fuerte para tratar de controlarse) que derecho te da el que me pongas una niñera –

Milliardo estaba cansado de las continuas peleas que tenia con el joven, no caería en provocaciones, así que decidió no replicar.

Duo al ver que no tendría respuesta como muchas veces, se alteró y empezó a gritarle al rubio sentado.

NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS UN PORQUE, YO NO TE LO PEDI Duo se encontraba alterado, el ver la cara serena de su oyente no lo ayudaba en nada, quería lastimarlo y gritarle pero parecía no dar resultados.

No quiero…a ninguna niñera revoloteando en mi espacio…no me vas a controlar… pronto cumpliré 18 años así que no soy un niño…. no… voy… aceptar… a… nadie…cuidándome Milliardo le molesta lo dicho por Duo y es así que decide dirigirle la palabra.

Lo siento Duo, pero tu y Hilde tendrán personas "revoloteando", no quiero hablar de este asunto el cual ya esta decidido

Me opongo, tu no eres quien para decidir en mi vida

Maldita sea Duo, no tienes porque hablarme de esa manera, hace horas fui secuestrado y me amenazaron con hacerles algo, acaso crees que me quedaré con las manos cruzadas para ver si realizaran sus amenazas

Duo al escuchar las ultimas palabras palideció¿secuestrado, no puede ser, él…. secuestrado, Duo tragaba seco, sus manos se encontraban húmedas, y su respiración estaba entrecortada, el quería decirle algo, alguna palabra de aliento, pero no salían, había un abismo que con los años se fue agrandando, y las viejas rencillas no podían ser olvidadas con facilidad.

Duo, escúchame por favor Duo levanta la cara y lo observa fijamente tratando de encontrar alguna lesión No te pido mucho, solo acepta al guardaespaldas, me quedaré mas tranquilo si tú y Hilde obedecen Duo entonces recordó con estas palabras el porque se encontraba ahí, no quería discutir, pero tampoco quería dar su brazo a torcer.

No

Duo, estas haciendo malcriado, te lo estoy pidiendo no imponiendo

Eso fue lo que hiciste al principio, no nos llamaste y no nos preguntaste que pensábamos nosotros de todo esto, no quiero una niñera Milliardo se pasa las manos por la cara, discutir con Duo era muy cansado, así que no le quedó de otra imponer su decisión.

Entonces lo siento por ti, tendrás a alguien que te cuide día y noche, quieras o no, lo tendrás

Entonces no esperes que me porte bien con esa persona, le haré la vida difícil, hasta el punto que querrá irse solo

Duo por favor¿no podemos tener una tregua, solo hasta que todo pase?

No

Vaya¿eso quiere decir que no te importará lo que me pase?

No me vengas con sentimentalismos, claro que me preocupare por lo que te pase, eres mi padre y eso no desaparecerá así como así, pero no quiero una niñera y eso es definitivo

Duo gira para retirarse del salón, cuando ve a alguien que se encontraba parada en la ventana de un rincón del amplio salón, no se había fijado al entrar si había alguna persona con su padre, y lo que es peor seguro había escuchado toda la conversación, pensar en ese detalle le enfureció y se dirigió hasta el hombre que lo veía a él con una mirada glaciar de azul cobalto, eso no intimido en nada a Duo, el mismo utilizaba esa mirada para provocar miedo en otros, pero pensándolo bien, esta mirada lo traspasaba y le hacia dudar si enfrentarlo o no.

Heero no había perdido detalles de lo acontecido en aquel recinto, desde que ese chiquillo con su mal genio había interrumpido de esa forma la conversación, no había perdido detalles de él, aunque le molestó mucho la interrupción de las conversaciones que se venia desarrollando con el señor Milliardo, y ahora que lo vio venia a enfrentarse a él, pero para su desgracia tenia una vista de aquel jovencito, había detallado por detrás del joven su cabellera larga, pero al girar lo que veía le gustó, ojos de un extraño tono violeta, nariz respingada y unos labios delgados, todo esto enmarcados en un rostro algo ovalado, pero lo que hizo desviar su vista fue que la cinta de la bata de baño había cedido un poco y se encontraba peligrosamente abierto.

Duo al llegar justo al frente del individuo, nota que la mirada de éste seguía fría, ciertamente este tipo le daba cierto temor, pero él no se dejaría así que le dijo.

¿Y…. se puede saber quien eres? Duo había dicho esas palabras suavemente, pero él no se dejó engañar, sabia que dentro de ese cambio de fachada él jovencito continuaba con ira en el cuerpo, fue por eso que lo miró fijamente, disfrutando de este momento de y contesto.

Me llamo Heero Yuy y seré tú niñero

Duo al terminar de escuchar a ese hombre que tenía enfrente, palideció, recordó todo lo que había dicho momentos antes, quiso gritarle, quiso golpearlo, quiso…no sabia que quería hacer, así que se alejo de ese tal Heero saliendo del salón.

Duo subió las escaleras de la mansión cabizbajo y con paso lento dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, vio la puerta, tocó suavemente la superficie de la madera y siguió de largo por el pasillo.

Toc, toc, toc,

"Pase la puerta está abierta"

Duo abre la puerta tras escuchar a su ocupante, en la habitación y sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, se encontraba Hilde.

La chica vio entrar a Duo, traía su rostro vuelto al piso con un semblante triste, ella se conmovió y llamo al joven a acostarse con ella.

Duo no esperó otra invitación y se acostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Se quedo así, sin decir nada. Hilde tomó la abundante cabellera de Duo y empezó a cepillarla con los dedos, al cabo de un tiempo ella le pregunta

¿Qué tienes Duo, quieres…. decírmelo? Duo no proceso la pregunta de la chica, tenía en su mente algo que le preocupaba y esto lo estaba angustiando más.

La chica templo un poco el cabello de Duo para hacerlo reaccionar y efectivamente recupero su atención a lo que había dicho anteriormente

Hilde¿sabías que papá lo habían secuestrado en la tarde? Duo formulo la pregunta estirando un poco el cuello para poder ver la reacción de la chica. Hilde dejo de peinar el cabello y suspiro como pensando en que responder, pero al ver las pupilas del joven se limitó a decir la verdad

Lo siento Duo, pero…. si lo sabía, vi cuando entró y lo noté preocupado, entró al despacho y casi de inmediato salio de el para salir quien sabe donde, le pregunté que le sucedía y me dijo que me lo diría al regresar, así que lo espere en su despacho y debo decir que espere mucho, tanto que los nervios los tenia a flor de piel, pero cuando regresó y entró al salón, pude descansar pero, igual traía esa cara, la misma de antes, así que no le quedo de otra que decirme, así fue que me enteré de los guardaespaldas

Duo no había perdido palabra de lo dicho por la chica, y eso le produjo un agudo dolor en su pecho, se contrajo cambiando de posición y quedando en una forma algo fetal, Hilde notó esa cambio de posición, sabia que le había dolido escuchar eso, pero no había podido ser de otra forma.

No entiendo porque a ti te lo dijo, podía haberme llamado o esperar que tuviéramos reunido

Duo¿lo hubieras escuchado, sé sincero y respóndete tú mismo

Pero ¿porque a ti? Hilde sonrió ante ese ligero regaño

Porque soy la mayor, por eso

Ja, eres mayor tristes 15 minutos

Pero mayor al fin hermanito¿no estabas de flojo calentito en el vientre, casi abren a mamá para sacarte de ahí, jajajajajaja Duo también sonrió al recordar como su madre les contaba esa anécdota de su nacimiento, cada vez que la contaba la exageraba un poquito mas para regocijo de su hermana que no perdía un minuto en embromarlo.

Podrás ser la mayor, pero yo soy el hombre Hilde escucho estas palabras y le dio otro templon de cabellos a su hermano.

¡Oye! Suelta

Seré mujer, pero como esperaba nuestro cumpleaños para tener 15 minutos de gloria¿recuerdas como obedecías a todo lo que te pidiera hacer?

Eras mala Hilde, me tenias a tu merced, y yo como un bobo te hacia caso, siempre fue así Duo sintió nostalgia de esos días de antaño, en esa época y a pesar de la latosa de su hermana gemela él fue feliz.

Hilde observó el cambio de humor de su hermano y le tomó por la cara para plantarle un

sonoro beso en la frente

Duo¿me quieres? Duo ve esos hermosos ojos cristalinos de su hermana, muy parecidos a los suyos y sonrió al decirle.

Claro hermanita, como no querer a mí otra mitad, si yo me quiero completo

por Dios, si que eres el mayor engreído que haya pisado esta tierra y ambos con esa linda camaradería rieron como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Después de aquel bullicio de risas Duo volvió a poner su cara triste y mirando a su gemela le dijo

Gracias Hil, tu siempre me sacas de este mundo de soledad

Hermano, es una soledad que tú mismo te impusiste

Pero Hil, cuando papá me contó al final que lo habían secuestrado, me quede sin habla, yo…yo quise abrazarlo y decirle que yo estaba ahí para protegerlo, pero...pero

Duo, tu fuiste quien se alejo de pap�, eres tu quien no le habla, te has vuelto huraño y respondón con él, tú podrías cambiar esa actitud, papá te ama Duo, dale otra oportunidad

¿Quieres que perdone a pap�?

No hay nada que perdonar Duo por algo que pasó 18 años atrás, además mamá supo de la existencia de ese amor, ella fue feliz sabiendo que la había elegido a ella, no entiendo por que tú no

Hil los vi cenando juntos en ese restauran, mi papá le tomaba sus manos

Eso no quiere decir nada, tal vez el que estaba pidiendo perdón era mi papá por haberlo lastimado

Por que lo defiendes, porque te pones en contra de mama

No estoy en contra de nada Duo, papá honró a mamá todos estos años, la eligió a ella por encontrarse embarazada, tuvo que dejar ese gran amor que sentía por no dejar a mama enfrentándose sola a este mundo y te digo, mamá fue la mujer mas feliz, acaso eso no merece un perdón, acaso no merece que su mayor tesoro que eres tú ¿vuelva a ser como antes? Hilde bajó su rostro hacia Duo, enfadándose al notar que Duo se hacia el dormido, si él creía que ella no se daba cuenta de su acto estaba muy equivocado pero detuvo su mano que se encontraba presto a volver a jalar el cabello del joven actor y decidiendo dejarlo tranquilo, así analizaría mejor lo ocurrido y dicho anteriormente, pero Duo ya había hecho todo eso y solo le quedó abrazarse a los brazos de Morfeo que lo esperaba para arrullarlo

**Horas antes y en otro lugar de la casa**

Milliardo observó como Duo se alejada del lugar sin haber dicho nada de lo que el guardaespaldas le había dicho, pero disfrutó un poco de la incomodidad de su expresivo hijo, pero al notar la cara descompuesta del otro joven enseguida le pidió disculpas.

Señor Yuy, debe disculpar a mi hijo, está en una fase¿como diría?...mmm rebelde, si quiere dejar el asunto en otras manos lo entenderé, hasta yo mismo no soporto algunas impertinencias de él Heero pensó que el rubio tenia razón, era impertinente, pero le agrado el desafió que antes había lanzado el chico y recordó ese momento

_**Flash Back**_

_Entonces lo siento por ti, tendrás a alguien que te cuide día y noche, quieras o no, lo tendrás _

_Entonces no esperes que me porte bien con esa persona, le haré la vida difícil, hasta el punto que querrá irse solo _

_Duo por favor¿no podemos tener una tregua, solo hasta que todo pase? _

_No _

**_Fin del_ _Flash Back_**

Heero sonrió mentalmente, a él le encantaban los desafíos y esta no tenia que ser la excepción

No se preocupe señor Milliardo, yo podré hacer frente a su hijo, mi único propósito es el de protegerlo ¿Pero quien me protegerá a mi de ese torbellino de emociones llamado Duo?

Muy bien Señor Yuy, le daré algunos detalles de las actividades de mi hijo, espero que sepa que deberá quedarse aquí viviendo un tiempo prudencial hasta que no nos encontremos en peligro¿está de acuerdo?

Si señor, y le agradecería por favor decirme solo Heero, no me gusta el señor

No hay problema con eso Heero, además tener solo 23 años no te hace nada mayor

La edad no es importante si se hace un buen trabajo

Excelente respuesta Heero, excelente, entonces estos son los detalles de las actividades de mi hijo y…… Milliardo se concentro en darle toda la información requerida por el guardaespaldas de su hijo, le caía muy bien el chico que tenia enfrente, y pensó que el que la pasaría mal sería su rebelde hijo.

**De vuelta en el cuarto de Hilde**

Media hora mas tarde, la chica notó que su hermano realmente se encontraba dormido, y sin hacer movimientos bruscos Hilde busco debajo de su cama un botón el cual apretó, y solo esperó pacientemente a que llegara.

**En el salón**

Milliardo seguía platicando con Heero, ultimando detalles, cuando vio la luz de un botón titilar, tocó ese botón y la apagó en el acto sonriendo por eso, seguidamente miró a Heero y le dijo

Creo que dejaremos esta conversación para después, acompáñeme por favor, te mostraré cual será tu habitación, estará muy cerca de la de mi hijo, no quise ponerte en otra ala de la casa, sería mas sencillo para ti si estuviera cerca de él por cualquier eventualidad¿te parece?

Estoy muy de acuerdo con usted, tengo el sueño muy ligero, cualquier índice de peligro no tardaría en actuar enseguida

Muy bien señor Yuy, disculpa… Heero, ven conmigo

Milliardo y Heero subían las escaleras para mostrarle su nueva habitación, Heero se sentía extrañamente raro, eso de estar cerca de ese chico le ponía algo temeroso, y es que ese chico no sería muy fácil manejar, continuaron pasando puertas en ese largo pasillo hasta detenerse en una, Milliardo le dijo al chico que esa habitación era la de Duo, dos puertas mas señaló la de Hilde, cuando iban a dirigirse a la habitación de Heero que se encontraba casi al final, el rubio cambio de parecer y decidió reacomodar a Heero en otra habitación colocándolo casi al frente de la de su hijo, así que abrió la puerta y he hizo pasar al guardaespaldas a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, Heero le complació lo que vio, se veía a leguas el buen gusto y comodidad para su ocupante. El mismo Heero salio de ella y la cerró.

Esta muy bien Señor Milliardo, le agradezco, pero debo salir a buscar mis pertenencias, estaré aquí en un par de horas¿no habrá problemas a mi llegada?

Por supuesto que no Heero, pero antes debo pedirte un favor

Diga

Quédate un momento aquí hasta que salga de este cuarto Heero levanto una ceja en franca señal de no entender, pero no hizo pregunta alguna, así que solo esperó hasta que saliera el señor Milliardo de aquella habitación

Milliardo entro en el cuarto de su hija y la encontró leyendo un libro, esta al notar la presencia de su padre, levanto el rostro y le sonrió.

Milliardo se acerco hasta su cama y vio con mucha ternura a su otro hijo que dormía placidamente en el regazo de su hermana, se acerco y lo levanto con sumo cuidado dándole un gracias sin sonido pero entendible a su pequeña niña. Ésta solo asintió levemente.

Milliardo sale del cuarto con su preciada carga y observa como Heero lo ve con una cara interrogante, el rubio le susurra a el guardaespaldas que le abra la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, este lo hace con silencio de no despertar al joven y Milliardo al entrar le da las gracias y lo despide, éste entendiendo el mensaje cierra la puerta.

Heero quedó asombrado al ver salir del cuarto de la chica a Milliardo cargando a un Duo dormido, esta escena lo conmovió hasta el alma, vio el amor que sentía el padre hacía su rebelde hijo y descubrió que su hija lo ayudaba para tener estos acercamientos, que solo podía ser si éste se encontraba dormido, y esto lo pudo deducir por la llamada del botón en el salón del rubio. Le agradaba ésta familia, parecían distanciados pero aun se querían.

Heero no viendo la necesidad de continuar ahí, se alejo del lugar para buscar sus pertenencias, también tenía que arreglar un asunto y no podía pasar de este día.

Milliardo entró en el cuarto de su hijo, depositó con cuidado a éste en la cama, ajustó un poco la cuerda de la bata de baño sin apretar mucho al cuerpo del dormido, aparto su larga cabellera colocando un elástico para que no se le enredara en su cara, lo arropó y después de todo esto, se acostó suavemente a su lado viéndolo dormir. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos del rubio, le dolía mucho que Duo lo tratara así, él había respetado a su madre todos estos años, pero el recuerdo de su primer amor lo tenia tatuado en el corazón, no podía dejar de verlo, y solo se reunían a cenar de muy vez en cuando. Maldecía el día que Duo los vio, él se encontraba dolido por la muerte de su esposa unos meses antes y lo buscó, solo queriendo un poco de consuelo, pero él se negó, diciéndole que no era plato de segunda mesa, por eso el lo tomó de la mano, le pedía perdón por haberlo hecho sufrir, y fue entonces que Duo los vio y sin mas se acercó a la mesa gritándole, gritando una infidelidad que no existió sino solo en la mente del chiquillo. No dejo que le explicara y desde entonces vio como su dulce niño iba cambiando paulatinamente, dejo de ser un joven amable, locuaz, bromista, para ser lo que es hoy en día, rebelde, caprichoso y lo que es peor serio. Milliardo muy suavemente le hablo a su hijo.

Duo, hijo mío, como quisiera ver tu sonrisa alegrándome las mañanas, como me gustaría que entraras a mi cuarto a despertarme con tu risa escandalosa, esa risa que tanto extraño y que solo se la dedicas a tu hermana Duo se movió un poco de la cama y Milliardo se levanto aprisa de ella, esperando, al solo ver que cambiaba de posición, se acercó al oído de su hijo y le susurro te amo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Duo abrió los ojos cuando sintió a su padre cerrar la puerta, éste tenía los ojos vidriosos, las lágrimas pugnaban en salir de su recinto, y no soportando más la presión las dejo caer una tras una. Duo abrazó una almohada y enterrando su cara en ella da rienda suelta a un dolor que le laceraba el pecho.

Heero entra en su apartamento, se dirige hacia su sillón favorito, y se sienta a meditar, en eso alguien le coloca las manos cerrando sus ojos y éste lo sujeta por el brazo y lo avienta sentándolo en sus piernas, cuando se escucha

Jajaja Heero, te quise sorprender pero yo fui el sorprendido, contigo no se puede

Sabia que eras tú, ese olor tuyo te sigue a todas partes

Mmmm¿te gusta?

Me enloquece y al terminar de decir esto Heero besa a la persona sentada en su regazo, ambos se vuelven participes de este encuentro, queriendo tomar lo que el otro le ofrecía, al sentirse sofocados se separan un poco y ambos sonríen.

Te extrañe mi amor, mira la persona en cuestión saca de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón una hoja con algunas impresiones en ellas, dándosela a Heero para que lo detallara

¿Que es esto? pregunto Heero algo intrigado por el papel.

Como que ¿que es esto, Heero es nuestro itinerario de vacaciones por supuesto, aquí señalando un punto del papel Esta los lugares que visitaremos, y mira el nombre de este hotel, sabes, es 5 estrellas, esto aquí es el mayor Centro Comercial de la zona y compraremos de todo, además…… Heero escuchaba a su amante hablar con gran entusiasmo sobre sus esperadas vacaciones juntos, pero el imprevisto del caso Peacecraft lo había hecho desistir de salir, si su gran amigo no le hubiera pedido ayuda, en estos momentos estaría también feliz de planear con su koi, pero no podía defraudarlo, Treize es su amigo, pero no quería engañarse, ese joven de ojos lleno de vida le había llegado muy profundo y quería protegerlo, así que…

Key….. Escúchame…. yo….

A no Heero, no se que me vayas a decir, pero lo que sea distinto a nuestros planes no lo quiero escuchar Key lo había dicho con un molesto tono de voz

Key, de verdad lo lamento, pero Treize me pidió ayuda en un caso, todos los demás miembros de Khushrenada Protector están ocupados, no puedo irme de vacaciones Heero trataba de hacerle entender a su chico molesto sus razones

Pero es injusto, tenemos meses planeando las mejores vacaciones, he ido a cada sitio espectacular, en el cual ambos disfrutáramos y tu pudieras descansar a tu gusto y…. Heero coloco un dedo en la boca del chico haciéndolo callar, vio sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que no salían, y esto a Heero le dolió, así que…

Key, no llores, voy a llamar a Treize y le diré que no podré con el caso, iremos a donde tú digas y haremos todo lo planeado

¿De verdad Heero¿no estas jugando conmigo? Vio como Heero negaba con la cabeza en señal de que no era una broma y el joven lo abraza y besa. Heero levanta de sus piernas a su amante y se dirige al teléfono que se encontraba en un rincón del salón, descuelga el auricular y empieza a marcar el número de la compañía.

Hola Treize

……….

Si, ya hable con el señor Milliardo, pero Treize necesito decirte algo, y no te va a gustar Key escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía Heero, él se encontraba complacido con todo, no imaginaba lo que decía Treize pero no le importaba, se iba con Heero de vacaciones

……..

Treize no podré con el caso Peacecraft, así que por favor encárgate de buscar un guardaespaldas a ese jovencito para protegerlo de los enemigos de su padre Key se levantó de su lugar al escuchar lo dicho por Heero ¿Jovencito, por Dios un niño se encuentra en peligro y yo solo estoy deseoso de que Heero venga conmigo a vacacional, pero a que precio, no, no lo puedo permitir, así fue como se acercó a Heero y le hizo una seña con las manos para que le diera unos minutos antes de terminar la conversación, Heero entendió la seña y…

espera Treize, no cuelgues y tapando la bocina le pregunto a su amante que sucedía.

Heero, lo pensé mejor, no quiero que dejes de proteger a ese joven, y menos si esta en peligro Key suspiró y continuo hablando Además ya habrán otras vacaciones ¿verdad? Heero vio como Key le daba permiso de proteger a Duo, y cayó en vergüenza por hacerle trampa a su amante, ya que en la otra línea no había nadie, sabía del buen corazón de Key y éste apelaba a esos sentimientos, Heero entonces siguió interpretando su mediocre papel.

Treize disculpa y olvida que te lo mencione

……

Si amigo, solo vine a buscar algo de ropa y me voy enseguida

……

Bien, me reportaré mañana Heero vio la cara triste de su amante y dejo de tontear y terminar de una vez la ficticia comunicación.

Bien, buenas noches Heero ciertamente sentía pesar por lo que le estaba haciendo a Key, pero no quería dejar de hacer su trabajo y menos cuando ya había dado su palabra.

Bueno eso quería él creer y no por la presencia enigmática de un muchacho rudo al hablar, sensible al mirar y por que no hermoso.

Key escuchó las últimas palabras dichas por Heero y sintió en su corazón un vacío ya que el trabajo de su amante era lo más importante para él, sabia por experiencia que los trabajos de Heero duraban semanas incluso meses, y simplemente no podía, peor aun, ya no quería luchar con esa obsesión de Heero por su trabajo, así que solo tomaría sus cosas y se iría, tal vez en otra oportunidad las cosas fueran de otra forma.

Key Heero observó como su amante tomaba sus maletas para salir del apartamento.

Vamos Heero, si ya no hay vacaciones no tengo por que quedarme aquí ¿no?

Pero te puedes quedar, este también es tu hogar

No Heero, un hogar no es la soledad de uno sino la compañía de dos Key se dirigió hacia Heero y lo besó, primero con dulzura y después con mucha pasión, se separan y Key le regala una ultima sonrisa.

Adiós mi amor, cuídate y cuida al chico Key se dirigió a la salida del apartamento y se detuvo, Heero lo observó expectante, pero Key abrió la puerta y levantando su mano se despidió de Heero sin dedicarle una última mirada.

Heero suspiró, por un momento pensó que Key se daría la vuelta y le diría "al diablo con todo", pero esperó demasiado, Key era un dulce amante, pero solo era eso, un dulce amante, el quería que fuera mas agresivo, mas dispuesto a pelear, era por eso que pensaba en ese chico, esa furia contenida, ese ardor al hablar, pero cuando lo vio en los brazos de su padre dormido algo en su interior se movió, demonios que estoy pensando es solo un niño Heero se apuró en recoger algunas cosas, cerró su apartamento y marcho para cumplir con su trabajo.

Continuara….

Hola amigos, me alegra que hayan aceptado este nuevo intento de fic. Trataré de no dejarlo pasar mucho tiempo….muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos…se les quiere un mundo….

**Su amiga Carmín. **

**Notas de Nuriko Sakuma:** Esta es la segunda historia que hizo mi amiga Carmin espero que les guste cualquier cosa manden un review si? A ella estoy segura que le encantara.. Por esa razon aquí les mando tambien el segundo cap 

Hermanita Carmin sorry por tardarme en publicar esta historia aquí es que estaba segura que lo habia hecho y cuando queria actualizar no lo habia publicado( XDD que tontita que soy ;p)


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Pensamientos

Hilde se sorprendió al entrar al amplio comedor y ver a su gemelo, claro, Duo siempre es el ultimo en levantarse y ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para molestarlo.

Buenos días hermanito, mmmm¿te caíste de la cama, alguna pesadilla, una cita? ---- Duo levanto el rostro al escucharla y respondió

Hoy no Hilde, no estoy de humor ---

vaya, si nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo ---

que parte del "no estoy de humor" no entendiste --- Hilde sonrió y se sentó para desayunar cuando en eso entro su padre.

buenos días chicos --- ambos levantaron sus caras e Hilde pego un gritito al ver que su padre usaba un cabestrillo.

¡Papá! --- se levanto y acerco de prisa hacia su padre, Duo también se levanto pero el no se movió de su lugar ---- Pero, ayer tu¿que te paso? ---

Vamos pequeña --- Milliardo sonrió y le tomo la cara --- No es nada ---

¿Nada, pero papá, no llevarías algo así sino te doliera ---

Bueno, anoche me dolió un poco al acostarme y, bueno, decidí ir a urgencias, me hicieron una radiografía y solo es un golpe en el hombro, debo llevar esto por 21 días y listo---

Menos mal que James no dice nada por trabajar horas extras--- le dijo su hija con una ligera sonrisa para restar algo de importancia a lo sucedido.

Ah, no hija, mmmm, James no me llevo, el recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no quise molestarlo… --- Duo gimió un poco al escuchar a su padre contar algo de lo ocurrido ayer, ellos resultaron heridos y era algo que no podía dejar de pensar, por mucha ira que pudiera llevar en su corazón por el pasado era su padre y este se encontraba herido, así que se encamino hacia el mientras escuchaba a Hilde preguntar algo.

Pero, si no fue James¿quien te llevo, papa¿quien lo hizo? ---

Yo, buenos días --- Duo al ver que la persona que hablo era la misma de anoche, su "niñero" se paro en seco.

Y¿Quién eres?...ah disculpa, gracias, pero¿Quién eres?---

Hilde, este caballero es Heero Yui y es el guardaespaldas de tu hermano--- Hilde abrió la boca y se giro rápidamente para ver la reacción de Duo y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Duo vio con odio al hombre que entro a perturbar su vida, pero pensó que era mejor que ese tipo se encontrara ahí, empezaría a obstinarle desde este momento.

Buenos días Señor Yui, me sorprende¿también hace de chofer?---

¡Duo!—su padre le llamo la atención por la grosería dicha e iba a decirle algo cuando Heero le toco un hombro para que no dijera nada.

Buenos días para ti también Duo, el hacer un favor a una persona no te hace merecer un calificativo, solo se le se llama ser humanitario---

Entonces ya hizo su buena acción del día¿que hace aquí?---

Eso lo contesto yo hijo, decidí anoche y por tu bien que el señor Yui se quedara a vivir un tiempo con nosotros, solo hasta que el peligro pase --- Duo no cabía en su conmoción al escuchar esas palabras, su padre había dicho que se quedara a vivir con ellos, eso jamás lo permitiría.

¿Estas loco?--- le grito Duo a su padre --- este hombre no se quedara aquí, no lo permitiré ---

No se como harás al respecto, pero, ya esta decidido, soy tu padre y tu un menor de edad y eso es algo que no discutiré contigo--- dicho esto Milliardo se encaminó hasta la mesa para tonar su lugar y desayunar, Duo se encontraba furioso, pero se puso mas al ver como Heero se sentaba también.

Espera tú, los empleados comen en la cocina---

Duo--- fue la exclamación de indignación de su hermana Hilde, esta se encontraba sorprendida del comportamiento de su gemelo, el no era así con ninguna persona y menos si trabajaban para su padre, y no sabia el porque la predisposición hacia el hombre, pero callo sus pensamientos al sentir como su padre golpeaba la mesa con su mano sana la mesa.

No te permitiré una falta mas Duo, tu indignación, rabia, ira, odio o "rebeldía" la pagas conmigo….le susurro muy molesto…----¿me entendiste?---- era la primera vez que veía a su padre enojado, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin decir nada salio apresurado del comedor.

Era mejor si me hubiera hecho caso, no me importa comer en la cocina señor Milliardo --- Milliardo suspiro…

No se preocupe Heero, usted comerá todos los días aquí con nosotros, Duo debe aprender que sus malcriadeces ya no tienen cabida en esta casa ---

Heero se sirvió de los alimentos que se encontraban en la mesa mientras pensaba lo hermoso que se veía el jovencito con su cara toda sonrojada por la furia y sus ojos arrasados por las lagrimas, suspiro. Hilde no perdía detalles de las facciones del guardaespaldas sobre todo después que su hermano se marcho, sonrió.

Ya en otra parte Duo se encontraba en su habitación con las manos aferradas al marco de la ventana tratando de calmarse, todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a una sola persona, Heero Yui, como sentía odiarlo, nada de lo que dijera lo perturbaba, y para colmo su padre lo defendía, se soltó del marco y se sentó en el piso…..ya mas calmado podía pensar con mas detenimiento lo ocurrido en el comedor….mi padre herido, Yui llevándolo a urgencias, James herido, Dios cerro los ojos y recostó su cabeza en la pared Si lo pienso mejor debería estar agradecido por ese estupido suspiro y se levanto para prepararse e ir a la universidad.

**Por otro parte:**

¿Me llamaste papá?--- dijo Hilde asomando su cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Milliardo le sonrió y le hizo señas para que pasara.

Quiero presentarte a la persona que te protegerá cuando no te tenga a la vista pequeña.

¡Papá!….que pensara de mi --- le sonrió a su padre para dirigirse a su escolta con una amplia sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano le dijo ---- Un placer, soy Hilde ---

El placer es todo mío señorita, soy el señor Chang, Wufei Chang, espero que mi presencia no le moleste y lo que esto pueda significar para usted ----

Para nada, yo encantada que me protejan, pero, tendré problemas con usted ---

¿Perdón?--- le dijo Wufei sorprendido por tal afirmación

Si me vuelve a tratar con tanta formalidad, pregúntele a mi padre como soy, ahora me retiro, debo prepararme, con permiso ---- y sin mas Hilde salio dejando a un hombre sorprendido y al otro sonriendo.

Tendrá que disculparla, pero así es ella, odia la formalidad en el trato, no habrá ningún problema tutearla

Esta bien, lo haré, ahora con su permiso la esperare afuera, que pase buen día señor Milliardo.

Igual para usted Wufei --- al retirarse el joven Milliardo sonrió mas abiertamente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio pensando Vaya, mi hijo ahora con su mal carácter tiene a Heero que es muy tranquilo y mi hermosa niña toda energia tiene a alguien, mmmmm, serio, esto será muy interesante, muy interesante .

**En algún lugar de la mansión**

Duo tocaba la puerta de una pequeña casa, se detuvo a esperar suspirando, la casita tenia un aire acogedor que le fascinaba, se abrió la puerta.

Joven Duo ---James sonrió ---- ¿ya se va? Espere que lo llevo ---- Duo tomo la mano del hombre antes de que este se marchara.

No James, solo vine a ver como te encontrabas, se lo que sucedió y me apena lo ocurrido--- lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza

Ahhhh joven, sino fue nada, solo un golpecito --- se tocaba el fuerte chichón con una mano para restar importancia ----su padre se preocupa de mas, ya puedo trabajar ---

Nada de eso James, papá tiene razón, descansa y recupérate pronto.

Pero….usted…. ¿con se ira? --- Duo le sonrió

Pues, tomare un auto y me iré---- le guiño un ojo --- Sabes que manejo muy bien ---

Eso lo se joven, le enseñe, pero aun es menor de edad y no tiene carnet de circulación, así que espere, yo lo llevo --- Duo suspiro resignado.

No James, tomare el transporte, quédate a descansar--- le medio sonrió

Pero joven……----

Eso no será necesario señor James, llevare a Duo a la universidad ---- ambos giraron sus cabezas para encontrar cerca de ellos a Heero. Este se había colado en la conversación al notar la preocupación del hombre por llevarlo y la de Duo para que se quedara.

Y… ¿se puede saber quien es usted...señor?...

Heero Yui, soy el guardaespaldas del joven ----

Ahhh….perdone usted….el joven Milliardo me había dicho que vendría, un placer---

El placer es mío, ahora, por favor descanse, ese golpe debe sanar y por Duo no se preocupe, lo estaré vigilando día y noche ---- Duo se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, por supuesto con la rabia que cargaba no quiso decirle nada para que James se fuera tranquilo.

Bueno, así lo haré, es usted muy amable señor, en ese caso regresare a mi cama a seguir durmiendo, jejejeje…..joven Duo, ahora estoy mas tranquilo por usted ---- Duo le dedico una sonrisa la cual no llego hasta sus ojos.

¿Ves James, todo tiene solución, ahora ve y descansa ---- este vio como James entraba a su casa cerrando la puerta, se giro y se acerco a Heero con furia colocando su cara cerca de la de el y le susurro

No dije nada para no preocuparlo, pero no me iré contigo a ninguna parte, no quiero tenerte cerca de mi lado, no te soporto--- Heero no decía nada, se encontraba conmocionado por la cercanía del chico, podía sentir su propio cuerpo tensarse y respirar el aliento caliente que expedía Duo, miraba consecutivamente los hermosos ojos amatistas perdiéndose en ellos.

A Duo no le iba bien tampoco, su pecho subía y bajaba, quería que ese hombre le dijera algo para poder tener la oportunidad de golpearlo, pero este se encontraba mirándolo fijamente y a Duo se le había olvidado respirar…..cuando

ejem¿podemos irnos? --- Hilde entro sigilosamente cuando escucho voces, se sorprendió mucho ver tan cerca a esos dos, sabia que Duo se le había acercado para decirle alguna necedad sin que James lo supiera, pero, lo que paso a continuación la dejo pasmada, era como si estuvieran preparados para……besarse Aaaah hermano, creo saber por que tu furia, te gusta Heero .

Duo al escuchar a su hermana se sorprendió tanto que en vez de alejarse de Heero golpeo su frente con su pecho, éste lo tomo por los hombros para incorporarlo, y Duo al verlo le susurro

Lo siento --- se avergonzó de lo que dijo y como lo dijo que lo empujo y se encamino hasta su gemela viéndola con furia….---- Vamos --- Hilde bajo la cabeza no por miedo sino para que su hermanito no viera su cara de complicidad que tenia, la levanto después y vio que Heero no se había movido de su sito y que miraba un punto ciego en alguna parte, sonrió aun mas.

Señor Heero¿se quedara? ---éste reacciono y camino con seriedad hasta Hilde.

Duo y yo discutíamos, solo eso ----

Si, lo se, vamos ----

Duo se encontraba parado viendo a un hombre recostado muy cómodamente en uno de los vehículos de la familia, Hilde le dio alcance y tomándolo de un brazo lo arrastro hacia el carro.

Hermano, te presento a Wufei, mi protector ----la chica sonreía abiertamente hacia Wufei al verlo sonrojarse.

Mucho gusto Duo ----

……… ----

No te molestes Wufei ---- le decía Hilde mientras se subía en la parte trasera del auto ---- Es muy tímido --- se agacho un poco para ver que su hermano no entraba---- Duo, ven y siéntate aquí ---- le mostraba Hilde el asiento en donde debía sentarse, Duo la miro y obedeció, cosa que extraño a Heero, esa calma no le gustaba mucho…..vio a Wufei

Hola Wufei ----

Yui ----

Hilde se rió por la formalidad en que ambos se trataban, se acomodo en su asiento y tomo la mano fría de Duo, sabia que su hermano no se encontraba bien, así que le daría fuerzas y ánimos para que se recuperase antes de llegar.

El camino a la universidad fue en un estricto y deprimente silencio, a Hilde la situación le molestaba, ella al igual que su gemelo eran muy locuaces, pero con los ánimos de Duo, la seriedad de Wufei y las reflexiones de Heero no quería decir nada, aunque por este ultimo la cosa era muy interesante, no se había olvidado de lo sucedido en las afueras de la casa de James se sintió la química entres esos dos, y observando la nuca de Heero, dudaba mucho que este fuera romántico con su hermanito, sobre todo por las constantes discusiones entre ellos, bajó la cara hasta sus manos entrelazadas con las de su hermano, pensaba que Duo fuera a corresponderle sin dar batalla primero, Bien lo decía mi madre, tanto, tanto pelear y muy juntitos quedaran recordando con una sonrisa lo que le decía cuando los veía irse de mano a sus hijos. Suspiro Ya quiero llegar, esta tensión me crispa los nervios

Como era de esperarse, el camino a la universidad fue muy silencioso, Duo no había levantado la vista de las manos de su querida hermana, agradecía en silencio su discreción, no era necesario levantar el rostro y ver que ahí muy cómodamente sentado se encontraba el hombre de su rencor, de su odio, de su frustración. Pero no dejaba de pensar que demonios paso en las afuera de la casa de James, porque cuando quiso retarlo, cuando le dijo que no lo soportaba, había dejado de respirar, su corazón había latido a millón, sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo un intenso escalofrió, como si su cuerpo hubiera reconocido al otro, apretó mas las manos de su hermana, quería quitar esos pensamientos, la única razón de encontrarme así es por que lo odio, y ahora mas que nunca le haré la vida de cuadritos…..al fin llegaron, bajaron del auto y solo Hilde se despidió.

Heero vio como el chico caminaba ya con un poco de altivez, se detenía y sonreía a cuanto lo saludaba, quedo observando como saludaba de forma efusiva a un joven rubio y sintió como la sangre le hervía, ya que vio como le pasaba una mano por sus hombros mientras le revolvía su cabello maldición, quien será ese decía malhumorado, resoplando y gruñendo.

Wufei dejo de perseguir con su mirada a su protegida al escuchar los extraños sonidos de su compañero y empezó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, dirigió su mirada hasta donde este la tenia y vio que el chico antipático hablaba muy alegremente con otro, vio de nuevo a Heero pero ya mas directamente y entrecerró los ojos.

Si quieres vigilo al rubio ese para ver que se trae con el chico, tal vez sea nuestro hombre ---- le dijo a Heero.

Heero se gira para ver al chino, pero al ver su exagerada sonrisa se avergonzó y dejo su mal ánimo ---- Muy gracioso Wufei, muy gracioso ----

Vamos, con la cara que traías bien el rubio podría ser un terrorista que hayas reconocido, solo te faltaba sacar el arma y darle pase de salida sin retorno al mundo de los muertos ---

¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan payaso? ----

Desde que vi tu cara enamorado por el chico---- Heero abrió los ojos sorprendido

Enamorado¿enamorado, estas loco Wufei, de donde sacas esa conclusión?----

Aaah, mi estimado colega, solo los enamorados ponen esa cara de borrego que tenias en el auto, y esa --- señalándole la cara con un dedo ---La de un celoso maniático…---

Hnnnn---

Aunque pensándolo bien Heero--- se recostó en el auto cruzando sus brazos para seguir con la mirada a la chica ---- ¿Que paso con tus vacaciones y tu chico? ---- silencio ---- ¿No me digas que dejaste que se fuera solito?---- mas silencio ---- Seguro te decidiste a no ir después de ver al jovencito, mmmm. ¿Miento? ---- Wufei por su seguridad no siguió preguntado ni haciendo conjeturas, sabia hasta que limite podía llevar a su amigo sin salir herido de la misma, pero el silencio de éste le daba las pruebas de que no estaba del todo equivocado, Ah Heero, este niño te dio duro, y ya te lo había dicho antes Key no era para ti¿me hiciste caso, no…viendo a Duo entrar a la universidad junto con su hermana y el chico rubio… Pero no estoy muy seguro que este niño malcriado sea el que necesites para ser feliz, mmmm, o puedo equivocarme

Wufei, Wufei ----- Heero trataba de sacar de sus pensamientos al chino que se había quedado lelo viendo hacia un punto…..Wufei reacciono...

¿Que sucede? ---

Vamos a revisar las instalaciones…. ¿En que pensabas que te quedaste ido? ----

Jejejeje…..mejor no te digo, vamos ---- Heero tuvo que conformarse con aquella respuesta, sobre todo si en esa el estaba implicado, y conociendo a su amigo, lo mas seguro es que así fuera, caminaron por los pasillos y corredores, observando la posición de los baños, comedor, sala de conferencias, teatro, y varias de sus entradas-salidas, se despidieron en uno de los corredores y ambos se fueron a buscar a sus protegidos que aun se encontraban en sus aulas.

Heero entro sigilosamente al salón de Duo, como la puerta daba en la parte de atrás, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de este, busco con la mirada y lo encontró tomando notas y cuchicheando en voz baja con…..el rubio, busco asiento y lo observaba casi sin pestañear, se sentía incomodo, pero no podía dejar de verlo, sintió su cuerpo tensarse, recordando la furia de sus palabras, su cercanía, su aliento, su mirada y su cuerpo, aunque solo lo tomo por los hombros y por breves segundos, su cuerpo reacciono a el….suspiro Este jovencito me gusta mas de lo que pueda imaginar y no pudo evitarlo.

**Horas más tarde**

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, todos los jóvenes se dirigían al amplio comedor donde se servían sus comidas, Wufei entro y encontró a Heero ya sentado, se acerco sentándose a su lado, tenia a la vista a los chicos.

¿Donde estabas? --- le pregunto a Wufei sin dejar de observar al grupo

Jejeje, pues, fui al baño --- Heero lo miro y se dio cuenta que decía la verdad.

Pero has tenido toda la mañana para eso, pudiste ir mientras la chica tomaba alguna de sus clases ---

Ya, ya, ya se….solo que se me fue el tiempo ---- Wufei observo la mesa y volvió a ver el chico rubio muy junto al protegido de su amigo…----- ¿Crees Heero que sean novios? --- Wufei se echo para atrás cuando casi era bañado por el jugo que Heero tomaba, le dio golpecitos en la espalda para tranquilizarlo…. ----Disculpa Heero, no sabia que te afectaría tanto ---

No cof….idiota, solo me sorprendí ---- pero mientras Heero tosía veía con los ojos entrecerrados la mesa del grupito…..se levanto.

Vamos Wufei, debemos presentarnos, debemos conocer a los amigos de los chicos ---no espero respuesta ya que este lo había tomado por el brazo y lo arrastraba no tan disimuladamente….casi al llegar este lo soltó y Wufei aprovecho para acomodar su ropa….Heero no dijo nada así que quien hablo fue el chino con algo de molestia.

Buenas chicos…buen…provecho--- los tres levantaron sus miradas hacia los interruptores de sus pensamientos, una mirada fue curiosa, la otra alegre pero una llena de rabia y dirigida hacia uno en especial.

Wufei, Heero… ¿aun siguen aquí?...vamos siéntense y almuercen con nosotros----Hilde se rodó un poco viendo a su hermano que dio un respingo a escuchar la invitación.

No queremos molestar….----dijo Wufei que se sentaba y le dejaba a Heero espacio para sentarse a su lado, noto que su amigo no le había quitado la mirada al trenzado rebelde que ya seguía comiendo como si ellos no existieran.

Vamos Wufei, no molestan, quiero presentarles a nuestro mejor amigo Quatre Raverba Winner…..Quatre ellos son…..mmmmm…bueno….----

Nuestros guardaespaldas, eso es lo que son, las personas que deben están pegados a nuestros traseros para que nada nos pase ---- Duo levanto su cabeza para ver a su hermana el cual esta bajo la cabeza apenada, el silencio era insoportable hasta que….

Mucho gusto señores…..como dijo mi amiga…..soy Quatre, pero sin tantos apellidos ---- el joven rubio levanto su mano y se las estrecho a cada uno de los hombres sonriéndoles ---- Y bueno, Duo ya me contó sobre lo de su padre y se quienes son, espero ayudarles en algo, quiero mucho a mis amigos y no quiero que nada les pase ---- Quatre afirmo estas palabras colocando una mano encima de la de Duo apretándola suavemente, este gesto no paso desapercibido para cierto ojiazul que entrecerró los ojos, Quatre la soltó y vio intensamente a Heero que pestañeo varias veces y se sonrojo desviando la mirada a otro punto, esto hizo sonreír al pequeño.

Eso será magnifico, si ves algo sospechoso nos los haces saber, gracias…---- le dijo el chino para cortar un poco con la tensión, veía como su amigo miraba a la nada, Duo a su hermana y esta con la cabeza gacha, solo el rubio se veía en este mundo, aunque no por mucho….

Bueno, debo dejarles, mis clases empezaran….---se levanto atrayendo la mirada del trenzado -----Señor Heero, señor Wufei….fue un placer…..chicos nos vemos en dos horas ----se acomodo su bolso y salio no sin antes dejar de mirar al callado grupo, medio sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro Vaya química que desprenden en esa mesa.

Después que el joven se marcho, los miembros de la mesa estaban sumidos en otro largo silencio, Hilde era la que mas sufría, era demasiado tenso, sobre todo, porque quería y le gustaba ser amables con aquellos hombres, pero al ver las miradas de reproche de su gemelo se guardaba sus comentarios…otros 10 minutos mas y…..

¡Aaahhhhh!…..ya basta, ya basta ---- los tres levantaron sus cabezas cuando escucharon a la joven cuando hablo rompiendo el momento, y aunque no grito si se noto que estaba muy molesta….----- ¿Saben que, no los soporto, quedarse callados es la manera mas infantil que conozco, ustedes dos, están aquí para conocer nuestras rutinas, entonces pregunten, lo que sea, y en cuanto a ti hermano, no lo estas siendo fácil, hasta cuando tendrás esa aptitud, te estas destruyendo, es que no lo ve, no eres tu….

Cállate Hilde, como soy en estos momentos no es de incumbencia de ellos….----le dijo señalándolos con la cara.

Pues lo siento, ellos, como bien dijiste hace rato, estarán pegados a nuestros traseros, lo quieras o no, de ti depende hacerlo mas fácil---

Duo se levanto de la mesa viendo con enojo a su hermana, para después posarla en la de Heero---- Que debo hacer para que salgas de mi vida, para que ambos desaparezcan de las nuestras…..-----lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas….---desde que llegaste, mi vida se puso patas arriba, y ahora debo tragarme como mi hermana me trata, ver como mi padre te defiende, y ver que lo que haces es todo perfecto….----- se callo, coloco ambos manos a la mesa mientras las lagrimas caían….-----Lo siento, yo….----tomo su bolso y salio apresurado de ahí.

Heero todo conmocionado y con un nudo en la garganta se levanto, pero se detuvo cuando la chica hablo…

No Heero, déjalo un momento a solas…..lo que acabas de ver….fueron las defensas de mi hermano haciéndose añicos, pronto volveré a tener a mi hermano, el de la mirada dulce y sonrisa espontánea.

Heero se sentó pensando en lo que decía la chica sus defensas haciéndose añicos, mirada dulce, como me gustaría ver esa mirada, pero que me la regalara a mi, Dios Duo, Duo.

Duo corrió por un largo pasillo, a esa hora muchos de los estudiantes estaban almorzando y el resto seguro en la biblioteca y jardines, se detuvo a unos metros antes de llegar a una de las puertas de salida, respiraba pesadamente Que estupido soy, como me pude poner así, como, y para colmo delante de Heero, quiero quitarme de la cabeza esta sensación en mi piel, desde esta mañana, me erizo con solo verlo u oírlo Dios, quiero que se vaya antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Mientras pensaba en la oscuridad de esa parte de la universidad, se abrió en su totalidad la puerta dejando entrar toda la luz que cegó momentáneamente a Duo, restregándose los ojos, ya que por haber estado llorando no veía mucho. Enfoco un poco la visión y vio a un hombre alto, con el cabello suelto y moviéndose por la corriente de aire de afuera, no se movió de su lugar.

Vaya, si que esta el sol en su apogeo….----Hablo para quitarse un poco la sensación de temor

Te llamas Duo¿cierto?----

ahhh, si….te…. ¿Conozco?----

Tú a mi no, yo solo un poco, alguien conocido mío habló de ti---- se acerco un poco hacia el trenzado ---- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Si esta a mi alcance no veo porque no---- Duo trataba de poder verle el rostro, aun sus ojos no se adaptaban a tanta luz, vio como aquel hombre se le acerco otro más.

Quiero que le des un mensaje a tu padre ---

A… ¿a mi padre, usted conoce a….----no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en la boca de estomago, todo el aire salio de sus pulmones y cuando quiso llenarlos sintió otro mas fuerte, cayendo de rodillas y con la cara pegada al suelo, después todo fue oscuridad.

Duo sentía el suave ronroneo de un auto, el llanto de una mujer, seguramente el de su hermana, pero lo que sintió mas calidamente era en la posición que se encontraba y rodeado de aquellos brazos que lo abrazaban con fuerza, dándole calor y protección, no quiso abrir los ojos, aun dolía su estomago, aquel tipo lo había golpeado con fuerza y se había desmayado, no le dio tiempo a defenderse

Mi papa se morirá de miedo cuando sepa que fue lo que paso, Dios mío, y yo que te dije que no lo siguieras, me siento culpable ---- Hilde lloraba desconsoladamente, Wufei manejaba y nada podía hacer con la chica, también se sentía mal, aunque no era su protegido se sintió fatal cuando lo encontraron tirado en el suelo.

Heero nada decía, su malestar y palidez lo decía todo, encontró a Duo y su mundo se abrió para tragárselo, él, su guardián, había permitido que lo lastimaran, dejo que su corazón e interpusiera en su razón y deber, cosa que jamás volvería a suceder. Tenía al chico de espaldas, sentado y pegado a su pecho, cubriéndolo con sus brazos para abrazarlo, o para protegerlo, lo sintió moverse, pero nada dijo, dejaría que el chico abriera los ojos cuando lo viera oportuno y quisiera salirse de aquel lugar.

¿Y…y si cuando lo sepa…..los despiden?...Dios, tendré doble culpa….fue mi culpa----

Hilde----

Dios hermano….-----la chica se encontraba arrodillada en el asiento del copiloto viendo a su gemelo, al escucharlo le tomo la mano…--- Duo, hasta que despiertas, dime hermanito¿como te sientes?----

Como si me hubieran golpeado…..Hilde….no le dirás nada a papá¿entendiste?... nada---- Los tres se sorprendieron al oír al trenzado casi ordenar que nada se supiera, aunque Heero fue el mas sorprendido.

Pero hermano, te atacaron, eso no se puede ocultar, estas mal…----Duo se incorporo y trato de sentarse bien, se doblo solo un poco al sentir dolor, pero vio como Heero lo ayudo a incorporarse mejor, no quiso verlo, si lo hacia no sabia como actuaría.

Primero que nada, no quiero angustiar a mi padre, segundo no quiero que te pongas triste hermanita, y por lo que escuche, doblemente triste…----vio palidecer a la chica ----Si le dicen algo seguro despiden a este inepto….----ahora si vio a Heero, le dio con placer en su ego, pero cuando vio como el de ojos cobalto bajo la cara, no se sintió muy feliz que digamos, al contrario sintió pesadumbre. Sentía que debía decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su maldito orgullo le trancaba la voz, más no su corazón que empezó a palpitar muy rápido…---- Es por eso----susurro---que no quiero que mi papá sepa, quiero darle otra oportunidad a este…--- Hilde seco sus lagrimas y sonrió, era una bandera blanca alzada con disimulo, ella entendía perfectamente sus palabras, vio como su hermano se acomodo, pegando su cuerpo en la puerta y cerrando los ojos de inmediato.

En la misma posición que tenia, alcanzo la mano de Heero y la apretó soltándola enseguida, este levanto la cara hacia ella y la vio sonreír y guiñarle un ojo, giro la cara hacia el trenzado y la volvió a mirar, luego asintió, pudo entender a la chica, y supo que Duo se había acercado mucho a él.

**En otro sitio**

Si al pasar los días Milliardo no se angustia, con lo que le tengo preparado a su hermoso hijo lo matara sin duda alguna…. Milliardo me vas a pagar todo, y lo pagaras con el rebelde de tu hijo Duo….jajajajajajaajajajajajaja.

Continuara….


	4. Capitulo 4

**Protegiéndote**

**Capitulo 4**

Pensamientos

**Parejas**: 1x2…3x4…5xH...y quien sabe que mas hay por ahí

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes fueran míos, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic…. …..pero los demás personajes si son míos, míos, míos .

Ya todos se encontraban en la mansión, cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, Hilde sentada en un mullido cojín abrazando un oso de peluche y llorando a viva voz….Wufei parado cerca del ventanal, observando sin ningún interés las flores de un árbol, parecía sereno, salvo el pequeño tic en su labio inferior…Duo se encontraba solo y acostado en su cama después de haber corrido a su hermana y guardaespaldas que lo atosigaban con preguntas y preocupaciones…..después de curado y cambiado de ropa, temblaba de pies a cabeza recordando lo que le había sucedido, pensaba en su padre y en el peligro real que vivía…..por otra parte Heero, sentado en el borde de su cama, miraba con intensidad su celular que descansaba en la mesita de noche, se levanto, lo tomo y marco.

Cuarenta minutos después

Hola Treize--- Heero saludo a su jefe cuando este entraba a la mansión.---Gracias por venir con prontitud

Pues, con esa llamada cualquiera se preocupa…----entro y sin más pregunto serio...--- ¿Que paso Heero?

Aquí no, acompáñame….---- ambos hombres se dirigieron hasta el despacho de Milliardo, Treize pensó en encontrarlo ahí pero esta se encontraba vacía, su hombre le hizo señal para que tomara asiento y este negó con la cabeza, espero unos segundo e impaciente hablo.

Por favor Heero, habla de una vez---

Es Duo--- Treize miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Yui, claro que era el hijo de Milliardo, seguro el chico hizo algo y este quería dejar de protegerlo…suspiro

¿Que pasa con el? ---

Me descuide y lo atacaron….---Treize no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse porque ambos hombres giraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta donde un angustiado y pálido Milliardo había tirado las carpetas que traía con el al piso aferrándose a la puerta jadeando.

Milliardo susurro….---- ¿Qué has dicho….mi hijo….mi Duo?…. ¿lo atacaron?...---soltó la puerta y camino hasta él con pasos titubeantes a un avergonzado Heero…---RESPONDE----

Heero se sobresalto--- Lo siento, él esta bien en este momento, se encuentra en su cama, lo asustaron y golpearon en el estomago desmayándolo, así le encontré----

¿Pero como?...su deber era protegerlo, estar con él, confié en usted---

Es verdad, solo que Duo salio corriendo y no pude darle alcance, fue mi torpeza yo….

Tu nada…----dijo Treize…---Si alguien tiene culpa soy yo…---giro y miro a Milliardo a los ojos…---Lamento esto Milliardo…si quieres despido al señor Yui en el acto y consigo a otra persona mas capacitada….----Heero apretó sus dientes con fuerza, sabia que era su culpa…..que no debió hacerle caso a la chica…pero que lo despidieran así como así….dejar de verlo….le hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago.

Milliardo no soporto la mirada y la bajo….pensaba y pensaba….---- Yo…yo no se…solo…quiero verle…yo…--giro en sus talones para salir de ahí pero un brazo en su cintura lo retuvo...este miro rápido al dueño del brazo y se perdió en la mirada penetrante de su ex….así que…por la paz que le transmitía ese hombre lo abrazo pudiendo descansar su cabeza en su cuello….susurro en su oído…..----Treize si algo le llegase a pasar a mi hijo me muero, todo sacrificio del pasado seria nulo….ellos son mi paz mental y…mi perdón.

Treize al oír esa confesión se tenso….y lo abrazo aun mas…cerrando los ojos….había pasado tanto tiempo.

Heero se quedo en shock ante tal momento intimo…se sentía preocupado por su protegido, por su despido….pero lo que veía lo dejo sin habla….aquellos hombres parecían que eran mas que amigos….y tal vez, si pensaba detenidamente ese era el conflicto de Duo, ya que entre ciertos momentos….se dejaba colar algún que otro comentario.

Quiso salir de ahí y dejar intimidad, pero si se movía seguro el momento se esfumaría….y no quería eso…Treize llevaba mucho tiempo solo, después de ese desafortunado suceso entre el y su se llame, donde quedaron como enemigos por los celos, su jefe no volvió a intentar querer a nadie mas, y ahora sabia el porque.

En el abrazo de ambos hombres, sus corazones empezaron a palpitar desenfrenadamente, el calor de sus cuerpos les hizo recodar muchos momentos de dicha y pasión….Treize era el que mas lo recordó….quiso apartar de su corazón y alma a su ex….dejarlo vivir con su esposa y familia….pero había sido inútil….se había engañado el mismo y ahora lo sabia….lo amaba, nunca dejo de amarlo…pero aunque lo respeto en cuerpo su mente lo torturo, tanto tanto que no pudo conservar nuevos amores….se separo un poco de la calidez de Milliardo….dejo de abrazarlo para tomar su cara y verle directamente a los ojos.

Se lo importante que son tus hijos….también lo son para mi….y…aunque Duo no me quiera ni ver…velare por su seguridad….no dejare que le pase nada Milliardo….ni a ti.,…ni a nadie a quien ames----

Milliardo abrió repetidamente la boca, su eterno amor lo perdonaba al fin...así lo sintió, sus ojos se cristalizaron e intento sonreír.

Dios….gracias…gracias….Treize….yo….te amo….nunca deje de hacerlo….nunca dejare de hacerlo----

Lo se….yo también te….---

En eso la puerta se abre y ambos hombres se separaron con mucha rapidez para ver quien había entrado….y peor aun…..quien los había visto en tal situación.

Buenas noches…papá….---- Hilde entro después de recuperarse enseguida de lo que vio…se acerco a su padre y beso la mejilla fría de este…le miro a los ojos y vio pequeñas gotas atrapadas en sus pestañas….toco su cara y sonrió…se giro y miro con algo de ternura al otro hombre.

Buenas noches para usted también….---- le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara--- Soy Hilde, hija del señor Milliardo, encantada----

Treize vio a la pequeña entrar, noto lo mucho que se sorprendió,…pero no era nada comparado con lo sorprendido que estaba el…la pequeña le miraba con candidez, le daba la mano y era muy dulce…se dio cuenta que aun tenia la mano tendida…se apresuro a tomarla.

Buenas noches para ti pequeña…soy amigo de tu padre…llámame Treize---

Por lo que tengo entendido…es más que un amigo….----Hilde al ver como los hombres se atragantaban con sus propias salivas se apresuro a hablar….---- Pero no me molesta, al contrario….me alegra saber que perdonó a mi padre que no ha dejado de amarle.

Hilde por favor…---le hablo avergonzado su padre--- No es lo que parece mi niña….el y yo….-----pero Hilde no lo dejo continuar

Papá, se que lo amas….se que quisiste a mi madre, ella lo supo también….no te aflijas….pero llego el momento que pienses un poco en ti….ya nosotros somos grandecitos…así que por favor…se una vez en tu vida egoísta.

Mientras la chica hablaba y avergonzaba a los dos, Heero pensaba que no estaba tan errado en sus apreciaciones, así que Duo estaba molesto con su padre por el amor entre ellos…le pareció muy egoísta de su parte, pero aun así quería preguntarle….ya que estaba seguro que Duo sentía una atracción hacia el…y si era si, querría quedarse para averiguarlo, rezaría para que el señor Milliardo no aceptara la oferta de su jefe.

Hilde sonreía por los tonos escarlatas de los dos….y mirando a otro lado vio parado como adorno a Heero, sonrió….

No me sorprende encontrarte aquí…sabia que no te quedarías tan tranquilo y que harías lo justo, lastima que mi hermano llego a pensar que no harías nada.

Milliardo escucho con atención e interrumpió a su pequeña…--- ¿Que has dicho?... ¿que tiene que ver tu hermano con esto?----

Bueno papá, Duo supo que fue su error escapar del comedor de esa manera….Heero quiso ir tras el pero le dije que no, que lo dejara unos momentos a solas….pero eso duro como 1 minuto, porque después Heero salio corriendo y nosotros mas atrás…creo que sabes como lo encontramos…----Hilde se abrazo a si misma----Duo cuando volvió en si me pidió, bueno, nos pido que no dijéramos nada…que el le daría una oportunidad a….—se guardo el comentario de su hermano----Heero.

Milliardo sopesaba lo dicho por su hija…..así que llego a una conclusión y era que Duo, su bebé sentía algo por su escolta….y si era eso su hijo seria….mmmmm….pensó y pensó largos minutos y…

Treize…no quiero que despidas al señor Yui….si mi hijo lo pidió, no soy quien para desautorizar un pedido por el…----Treize le miro extrañado….pero al verle en sus ojos la bien Milliardo, solo por esta vez….----miro a Heero…--- Seguirás aquí, solo que no lo descuides, no lo dejes solo así se vaya corriendo…es tu deber protegerlo.

Heero en su interior agradeció a la providencia su suerte, aunque debería dársela a la chica por su divina intervención….sin cambiar el gesto serio asintió.

Hilde suspiro complacida…había visto el coche del señor llegar y escondida bajo para escuchar después que su padre entrara y descubriera lo que había pasado, pero debió actuar cuando escucho que lo despedirían….algo le decía que Duo no lo iba a tomar muy bien y ella quería saber que tan bien se llevaban su hermanito con Heero.

Heero suspiro, no tenia palabras para agradecer, aunque si lo hubiera hecho seguro su jefe se hubiese extrañado…lo que continuo después fue un silencio….hasta que la providencia vestida de chica ayudo otra vez

Heero, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes acompañarme?--- preguntó algo apresurada la chica.

Por supuesto…..vamos----con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de ambos hombres y abrió la puerta para que la chica pasara primero y este atrás de ella cerrara la puerta para darle algo de intimidad a ellos.

Ya afuera miro a Hilde…esta estaba con una media sonrisa y mirándolo fijamente….

Bueno, ¿sorprendido?...---pregunto

¿La verdad?...si, mucho….dime una cosa…. ¿es ese el motivo de la rebeldía de Duo?

Bingo….después de verlos juntos no me extrañó que llegaras a esa conclusión…solo espero que mi hermano deje de ser cabezota…y eso creo que lo lograras tu mi querido Heero

¿Porqué tú no piensas igual…porque le das una oportunidad?---

-Por que mamá una vez me dijo lo de mi papá….son cosas que uno se da cuenta….y no quería que yo pensara mal….solo que con Duo era muy difícil abarcar ese tema….no sabíamos como iba a actuar….así que mamá pensó en darle mas tiempo y hablar con el…pero a los meses murió….mi padre invito a tu jefe y cenaban juntos…no buscaba continuar con su amor, solo compañía, creo….pero mi hermano los vio tomados de las manos y no hubo forma ni manera de hacerle ver que no era malo, que ellos ya se amaban mucho antes de que nosotros naciéramos, incluso mucho antes de que mamá y el...bueno…tu sabes.---suspiro.

Tranquila Hilde…si algo he visto en esta casa es el amor que se tienen todos ustedes, sobre todo Duo a su dices tu….es cabezota y aun así me gusta mucho.

Bueno, tengo confianza de que cambie, y espero para bien, porque no voy aceptar que mi padre deje a esa persona que tanto ama por una malcriadez…..buenas noches Heero, que descanses----la chica giro y se encamino a su habitación cansada pero feliz.

Heero la vio retirarse y después la siguió, nada hacia ahí, se avergonzaría si lo vieran parado ahí sin hacer nada, en su cuarto podía pensar en los sucesos de hoy….sobre todo el porque se ensañaron con el joven….debía aun preguntarle que vio, que escucho…había sido de los peores ese día….su corazón se dejo llevar y Duo pago por eso, debía concentrarse y estar mas al pendiente…..pero sobre todo….trataría de que Duo le hablara de lo que sentía por su padre, no era psicólogo pero intentaría que este viera que las relaciones hombre hombre no eran malas….sonrió…sobre todo que viera que si él le gustaba este lo aceptara y le correspondiera….y con estos pensamientos entro en su cuarto no sin antes mirar a la puerta donde su niño descansaba.

En el despacho….

Treize y Milliardo se habían quedado callados después que los jóvenes salieran de ahí, cuando en algunas oportunidades se reunían en una comida, su conversación fluía normal, pero esta vez…con tantas cosas que decirse….nada….solo silencio.

Treize...yo….----dejo de hablar porque un calido dedo se poso en sus labio deteniendo así el impulso de hablar, de borrar el silencio…de tenerlo cerca y que no se fuera.

Mil….creo que hemos hablado demasiado…..te extrañe….----y sin mas se acerco a su rubio y toco sus labios con su lengua, humedeciéndola y haciéndolo gemir para después besarlo como la primera vez que lo hicieron al descubrir los sentimientos de cada quien….----se separo y sonrió---Ahora puedo decírtelo sin que nos interrumpan….te amo.---

**A la mañana siguiente**

Duo despertó aun adolorido…se estremeció ante el recuerdo pero agradeció a la providencia que le enviara un sueño pesado y feliz….suspiro…bueno….soñar con cierto guardaespaldas de ojos cobalto era un sueño algo…mmmmm…que cosas pienso…soy un estupido….se levanto y viendo que podía estar de pie, se baño y se vistió para ir a la universidad…salio de la habitación, miro todas las puertas del pasillo donde tanto su hermana y guardaespaldas deberían estar aun durmiendo….ya que vio en el reloj lo temprano que era…pero como estaba famélico bajo para desayunar.

Pero al entrar en el comedor se quedo de piedra al ver que se le habían adelantado….su padre sostenía una hoja en la mano, seguro un informe…con su desayuno servido…solo que el ni desayunaba ni leía, tenia la mirada perdida en un punto con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas de un suave carmín, su cabello muy largo lo llevaba suelto para que se secara, aunque pequeñas gotitas habían caído y se juntaban todas en el piso…era hermoso, desde pequeño admiro a su padre por su belleza y elegancia….pero verlo ahí, sentado como un ángel le llego al alma…deseaba ir y abrazarlo….preguntarle porque de su sonrisa…aunque, muy posiblemente, sabia el porque….y pensó….que tenia mucho tiempo de no vérsela y todo por su culpa y estupidez…suspiro….dame la fuerza Dios de enmendar mi error….carraspeo suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

Milliardo al ver a su hijo se tenso y casi se le cae la hoja que llevaba en la mano atajándola con las dos manos y doblándola inmediatamente.

Buenos días…papá….----

Milliardo con todos los colores en la cara carraspeo para quitarse la sensación de vergüenza….----Buenos días hijo….te….te…levantaste…muy….temprano----

Si…anoche no comí nada y hoy estoy muerto de hambre ----

Perfecto….----toco la campanita apareciendo inmediatamente una chica del servicio, Milliardo le indico que trajera lo que mas le gustaba a su hijo para desayunar….después de marchar la joven….silencio.

Milliardo tenia unas ganas inmensa de preguntar a su hijo sobre lo que sucedió ayer, pero eso seria delatar al señor Yui…así que, como no tenia nada que preguntar….se puso a esperar la comida del pequeño para comer juntos….pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las piensa.

Tenías mucho tiempo que no te bañabas tan temprano---

Dios…no no no no….----Es que….yo…necesito…salir de prisa…eso….me tengo…que….ir….----

Duo se puso una mano en la cara y puso el codo a descansar en la mesa, mirando fijamente a su padre…..----Pero si te tienes que salir ya…. ¿porque no desayunas?---

Abrió varias veces la boca hasta que empezó a pensar mejor las cosas….----bueno, es muy raro que coincidamos en el desayuno…sobre todo padre e hijo que se me hizo ilusión… ¿te molesta?---

Duo quiso sonreír por el suave escape de su padre….----Para nada---se cayo al ver su comida que se la servían, pero sin dejar de ver a su padre le pareció verlo suspirar de alivio….lo que si no quitaba era los ojos de la hoja…la manera poco elegante de atraparla le pareció muy sospechosa.

Buen provecho----se desearon ambos y empezaron a degustar sus alimentos, pero a escasos minutos, su hermana y guardianes respectivos entraron.

Buenos días----dijeron al unísono los tres….Hilde beso a su padre y se le quedo mirando minutos y sonrió abrazándolo….Duo se extraño ya que no había visto ninguna seña entre ellos…pero si se dio cuenta que Heero y Wufei pasaban de largo hacia la cocina.

Esperen señores… ¿a donde van?... ¿no van a desayunar?...pregunto el jefe de la casa.

Heero fue el que giro…..----Si, lo haremos en la permiso…----giro de nuevo encaminándose.

No…esperen….ya les dije que aquí se sentaran también a comer….----Milliardo miro a su hijo y este lo vio por el rabillo del ojo sin levantar la comida de su plato…así que Milliardo no le quedo de otra que bajar la cabeza para no empezar otra discusión.

Si es por mi….no me importa que se sienten aquí ----tanto Heero como los otros giraron sus cabezas para ver el dueño de ellas…Duo se llevaba un tenedor repleto de huevos revueltos como que si nunca había abierto la boca….pero se sintió incomodo ante la observación de los otros y aun mas el silencio….---ya dije, si es por mi no me importara que se sienten aquí….---- y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Hilde fue la primera en reaccionar y llego hasta su hermano y le planto su sonoro beso en la mejilla…cosa que molesto a Duo diciéndole que lo dejara comer tranquilo…en cambio su padre su corazón palpito de alegría….se levanto de la mesa y fue hasta los hombres extendiendo la mano para que tomaran asiento……Wufei serio se encamino, pero Heero...aah Heero era otra cosa…se le había olvidado caminar, respirar y pensar.

Señor Yui, ¿no desea sentarse?---pregunto preocupado Milliardo y esto hizo despertar al joven.

Si, si claro…disculpe…---se sentó y espero a que le sirvieran.

Duo no perdía detalles de lo que sucedía, pero al ver a su padre levantarse muy rápidamente tomo la hoja y la doblo guardándosela en el bolsillo del saco…siguió comiendo tranquilo cuando vio que no fue descubierto…rato después y ya terminada la comida se levanto disculpándose para irse a asear….llego a su habitación y de inmediato saco el papel….se quedo frío.

En ella decía….

_Mi amor….no quise despertarte….te veías tan sereno….tan en paz contigo mismo que no tuve el corazón de hacerlo….pero te robe un beso que me acompañara todo el día…fue….maravilloso….y aunque solo nos tocamos con nuestros labios….te prometo que después lo haremos con nuestros cuerpos, con nuestros almas…..18 años de espera para tenerte de nuevo ha sido una suplicio, una tortura, una agonía…pero bien puedo esperar horas…._

_Espero no te vaya mal cuando hables con tu hijo…de verdad lo deseo con todo el corazón….espero pueda entenderte…entendernos….sino….no podría ser feliz contigo al ver como tu sufres por tu hijo._

_Recuerda….aunque este lejos de ti...mi corazón nunca te dejara….solo cierra los ojos y siéntelo…._

_Te amo_

_Treize._

Duo se sentó en la cama….jadeaba….jamás pensó que ellos se amasen tanto…pero se tenso al escuchar suaves toques en su puerta…..dejo la carta en la cama y se retiro de ella unos cuantos pasos…

Adelante---sabia antes de que se abriera de quien se trataba.

Milliardo entro y lo primero que vio fue su carta en la cama…entro y cerro la puerta para ver a su hijo….-----Puedo explicarte….yo….veras….aaahh…---suspiro.

No tienes nada que de que hablar papá----

Milliardo se tenso por la forma de hablar de su hijo….así que no seria fácil hablar con él y eso le dolió mucho.

¿Será que podrás perdonarme algún día….papá?---

Milliardo levanto con demasiada prisa para ver a su retoño…jadeaba suavemente….sus ojos se cristalizaron….y sonrió….se acerco hasta el con los brazos abiertos y Duo sin pensarlo se le tiro encima para abrazarlo por la cintura y este por la espalda….así que quedaron por un buen rato…esa comunión entre padre e hijo brillo aun mas…nunca dejaron de quererse ni un ápice….y necesitaban olvidar sus diferencias de tanto años.

¿Eso es un si?...----Milliardo rió con ganas….era su Duo otra vez…el de las ocurrencias…su niño…su hermoso niño….tomo su cara entre sus manos y viéndole a los ojos sonrió.

Un padre nunca perdona a un hijo…solo trata de comprenderlo y esperar pacientemente que éste ha cometido una injusticia o un error…y tu te acabas de enmendar conmigo…eso me hace ser el padre mas feliz del mundo….te extrañe---

Y yo papa…y yo también….----

En la habitación quedaron padre e hijo hablándose como si tenían años de no verse….Milliardo explica las razones de porque dejo a Treize…de la manera en que quiso a su madre…de cómo se reconciliación…aunque esto último omitiendo lo dicho por Heero.

Duo escuchaba atentamente….hacia preguntas y de vez en cuando le hacia una broma a su padre haciéndolo ruborizar….y así se quedaron hasta que se les hacia tarde a los jóvenes ir a la universidad.

Con las prisas, no pudieron verse los rostros…pero a uno no le paso por alto que Duo sonreía de vez en cuando…se le veía muy hermoso….pero la rapidez y el apuro de Hilde no pudo apreciarlo muy bien…bajaron corriendo y entraron justo a tiempo de que sonara el timbre….a los profesores no les gustaba la impuntualidad y en muchos casos los dejaban afuera a escuchar y tomar las clases de pie….

Solo uno maldecía por lo bajo….así que Milliardo confiado envió a sus hijos de nuevo aquí, muy bien Milliardo….el pequeño mensaje no te llego con claridad…el otro te hará tragar tus lagrimas….me pagaras todo mi sufrimiento.

Y sin más aquel hombre entro en el recinto para perderse por una de las aulas para impartir clases viendo de reojo a la hija de su enemigo…sonrió.

Buenas días clases…bello día para empezar…….

Continuará………

Nota: Lamento lo que tienen que esperar por el capitulo y de paso me quedo corto…lo siento….pero para la próxima se los recompensare.

Gracias por todos los review y mensajes que me envían o dejan,…eso e anima a segur con mis locuras…espero lo disfruten…besos….Carmín.

Cualquier comentario lo pueden dejar en mi correo ….Cuídense mucho….

Nota de Nuriko Sakuma: Espero que les guste este fic y muchas gracias por leerlo pronto publicare no se preocupen cuidense mucho besos nuriko sakuma


	5. Capitulo 5

**Protegiéndote**

Pensamientos

**Parejas**: 1x2…3x4…5xH...y quien sabe que mas hay por ahí

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes fueran míos, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic…. …..pero los demás personajes si son míos, míos, míos .

**Capitulo anterior: **

Solo uno maldecía por lo bajo…. así que Milliardo confiado envió a sus hijos de nuevo aquí, muy bien Milliardo….el pequeño mensaje no te llego con claridad…el otro te hará tragar tus lágrimas….me pagaras todo mi sufrimiento.

Y sin más aquel hombre entro en el recinto para perderse por una de las aulas para impartir clases viendo de reojo a la hija de su enemigo…sonrió.

Buenas días clases…bello día para empezar…….

**Capitulo 5**

Ahora clase….necesitare que vean de cerca estas láminas instructivas, así se darán una idea del trabajo que quiero…---los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron al escritorio del profesor, éste al tenerlos cerca se levanto y empezó a caminar por los asientos, deteniéndose en uno en especial…miro al grupo que estaba concentrado, sonrió e hizo lo que tenia que hacer, volvió a su escritorio y empezó a ultimar detalles, al cabo de un rato les pidió que se sentaran…---Los puntos y el tema los dejare a su elección, no será un nota definitiva pero la puntuación les hará pasar la materia o quedarse en verano, ojo…dos puntos adicionales por extra puntualidad y excelencia….---sonrió.

Habían pasado las horas destinadas a la clase cuando…

Disculpe clase, ¿alguien ha visto mi celular?---pregunto el profesor mirando a todos…se escucharon murmullos negativos---Mmmmm, por favor joven Krauss podría prestarme su celular para marcar el mío, tal vez este tirado por ahí, soy muy descuidado con el.

El joven le dio su celular y el profesor marco su numero…al cabo de unos minutos el sonido de un celular alerto a la clase…todos empezaron a buscarlo hasta que Hilde miro su bolso al igual que la clase, se extraño, lo abrió y ahí, definitivamente, el celular de su profesor, lo tomo con una mano y se puso pálida, miro al profesor.

No…no…no se…como llego a aquí…---Hilde tartamudeaba, escuchaba los susurros donde le decían que era una ladrona…otros que tal vez quería hacerle una broma…y en otras…que no importara si ella era rica, los de su clase siempre resultaban ser cleptómanos…---Profesor…debe creerme…alguien lo puso ahí….yo...yo no fui…se lo juro.

El profesor se levanto con la cara vuelta hacia abajo...se acerco hasta ella y tendió la mano…----Por favor, señorita Peacecraft, déme el celular y olvidemos este episodio…---vio como la chica se lo daba, estaba muy pálida, confundida y dolida.

Profesor--- su voz se le quebró---Debe creerme, no fui yo…debió ser….ser alguien…yo...yo no soy una ladrona….----

Ya le dije jovencita…dejémoslo así….clase….pueden retirarse ---- los chicos fueron saliendo mirando con signo de reproche a la pobre de Hilde que no aguantando mas salio de ahí corriendo y llorando. Solo una persona miraba divertida toda la escena.

Wufei miro como la chica salio de ahí empujando a sus compañeros sin ni siquiera pedirles disculpas, la vio meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta de un golpe…se quedo ahí suspirando….no creía que tuviera enferma del estomago, ni menos aun ganas de hacer algo….miro a un grupo de chicas que toco la puerta ya que esta se encontraba cerrada por dentro….

Maldición...quien esta en el baño…abra la puerta….----grito una de las chicas

El chino miro a la chica y le dijo que ahí estaba Hilde….la chica lo miro y----Siendo así, mejor nos vamos a otro baño, no vaya hacer cosa que se me pierda algo…---le miraron y se alejaron del lugar dejando a un desconcertado Wufei intrigado. Con su celular llamo a Yui para que lo ayudara.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tanto Heero como Duo llegaron….este ultimo le miro y pregunto….---¿Que sucede, por que mi hermana se encerró en el baño, ella nunca lo ha hecho…---

Por lo que escuche a un grupo de niñas…parece que paso algo muy desagradable en el salón.---

¿Algo desagradable?... ¿que?...no puede ser que este en los días, ellas es muy meticulosa con eso…----suspiro

Toco la puerta varias veces…----Hilde, hermanita…por favor abre la puerta, sino la abres no podré ayudarte...vamos…----nada, pasaron los minutos y ya se había perdido la segunda hora de clases…no podía dejar así a su gemela….---Hilde por favor…abre la puerta….----nada---Esta bien…llamare a papá para que la abra él….----se recostó en la pared y espero….efectivamente Hilde abrió la puerta y Duo se enderezó al verla…los demás chicos también se sorprendieron….Hilde tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar…la punta de su nariz también estaba muy roja y tenia un poquito de sangre en el labio inferior, seguro se lo mordió para no gritar ni llorar mas fuerte…Duo se le acerco y la abrazó con fuerza, esta al sentirse en sus brazos empezó a llorar amargamente.

A lo lejos la silueta de una persona giraba y se perdía entre los pasillos…ahora le toca el turno al chico…para él…algo especial

En la mansión

Señor….el señor Khushrenada esta aquí----le dijo uno de los sirvientes…este se levantó con su corazón desbocado…

Hágalo pasar….y por favor…avise a todos que el señor Treize Khushrenada no necesita ser presentado…solo dígale donde me encuentro y ya…---miro asentir al joven y marcho…Milliardo se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acomodaba el cabello mejor en su moño

Estas hermoso Mil, no necesitas arreglarte mas----Treize entro con una sonrisa ante el sonrojo de su amado, suspiro…----Hola----

Treize...no me arreglaba, el cabello….bueno….sonrió...----Hola….te...extrañe….---se le acerco y mirándole fijamente a los ojos lo beso.

Ambos suspiraron y se abrazaron, sus bocas se devoraban….ambos querían el control y a la vez la sumisión….estaban perdidos….cuando escucharon algunos gritos provenir de la entrada de la mansión….salieron y vieron a Duo furioso….a los guardaespaldas algo cabizbajos y a Hilde llorando desconsoladamente.

Es un maldito…como no ve que mi hermana es inocente…maldito…maldito…---

Milliardo se acerco….---¿Que sucede aquí?...----miro a su hija interrogantemente y abrió sus brazos para que la pequeña se acunara entre ellos llorando. Su padre la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, susurrándole palabras suaves….después de algunos minutos se tranquilizó pero no salio de su protección.

Duo al ver que su hermana se volvía a tranquilizar suspiro…----Un profesor se le perdió su celular y muy convenientemente pidió uno prestado, lo encontró sonando en el bolso de Hilde…papá…fue una trampa…ese profesor tuvo algo que ver.

Milliardo se sorprendió y abrazo aun más a su hija…--- ¿Porque piensas que fue el profesor?…pudo haber sido un compañero de clases…----

Por que el les pidió que vieran unas laminas, todos se pararon de sus asientos y el se levanto del suyo, Hilde quiso preguntarle algo y no estaba, pero como estaba mas interesada en la lamina no lo busco….así que tuvo que ser él…no puedo equivocarme…dijo enfáticamente el trenzado.

Yo no creo Duo… ¿que necesidad tiene un profesor perjudicar a una alumna?---

Espera Milliardo….todo puede ser posible….---Treize se le acerco a la chica…---- ¿Que tiempo llevas conociendo a ese profesor?

Duo miro al hombre salir detrás de su padre, algo en su corazón se movió, pero lo ahuyento, si perdono a su padre…bien podría hacerlo con el…así que no le dijo nada…hiriente.

La chica se separo un poco y miro al novio de su padre…----Poco, hace menos de una semana que da clases ahí.

Todos se sorprendieron con la noticia….

Una semana…así que Duo no esta tan errado como creíste Milliardo….iré a investigar a ese profesor….en la noche vendré con noticias…..----miro a Milliardo y sonrió….se encamino hasta la puerta y salio de ahí sin nada mas que decir.

Los chicos se fueron cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones….para Heero las cosas le eran muy extrañas….el problema radicaba con la compañía del señor Peacecraft, entonces porque se ensañaban con los chicos…si fuera una advertencia encontrarían algunas cosas que les hiciera ver eso….pero nada…faltaba esperar que descubría su jefe sobre ese profesor…si era culpable entonces tendrían mucho trabajo, ya que deberían protegerlos incluso de todos los de la universidad.

Duo entro en la habitación de su hermana...esta se encontraba sentada en uno de los gigantes cojines abrazando a su osito…solo lo hacia en momentos difíciles….esta era uno de ellos...sin decirle nada se sentó en el piso y le miro.

No te preocupes, ese hombre conseguirá cualquier prueba...ya lo veras.---

Hilde le sonrió a duras penas, tenia en su largas pestañas pequeñas gotitas atrapadas….----Ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que me quieres hermanito----

Que cosas dices….yo te amo….eres lo mas importante que tengo….tu y papá----

Lo se….pero hoy comprobé que me quieres y mucho, antepusiste tu odio hacia el novio de mi padre por mi seguridad….y lo agradezco Duo….lo agradezco tanto---

Duo no dijo nada…solo suspiro el novio de papá, suena extraño, pero vi esa mirada que le dirigió mi padre a ese hombre y vi…amor

¿Sabes que es lo que me duele?...---siguió hablando la chica---Que mis amigos, mis compañeros dudan de mi…fue...horrible….Duo…no me quiero quedar hoy en casa…necesito quiero estar aquí---

Pero Hilde…debemos esperar aquí…no podemos salir…vamos hermana…yo…yo no quiero...---

¿No vez lo que nos esta haciendo ese hombre?...nos esta poniendo cobardes, temerosos….no...no.…no me quiero sentir así…por favor, Dúo…si no nos vamos me iré sola….----

Duo recapacito las palabras de su hermana….y era cierto, sentía temor….así que….saldrían…solo que seria escondido de sus guardaespaldas….

Muy bien hermana….a las 10pm debes estar lista, escaparemos como siempre….sin decirles nada a Heero ni a Wufei… ¿estamos?...----la chica asintió y este salio mas resuelto de la habitación….entro en la suya…tomo su celular y marco un numero.

Hola Quatre, soy yo….Hilde y yo escaparemos esta noche para el club 3D…espero puedas escuchar este mensaje e ir a divertirte un rato….tendremos una noche loca…bye+

Duo sonrió, tuvo que dejarle el mensaje en la dichosa contestadota…se sentía mas animado…así que acomodo la ropa que llevaría para el club…algunos accesorios, su cepillo….y perfume….ya con todo listo bajo a cenar.

**Horas más tarde**

Apresúrate Hilde… ¿no te dije que tuvieras todo preparado?...---le dijo molesto Duo

Y si lo tenia, solo que me quise dar un baño antes….vamos hermanito…hoy es un día para divertirse…---ambos chicos se escabullían por las sombras hasta llegar a la cochera, Hilde se sentó y sin encender el coche lo fue guiando ya que su hermano lo empujaba….menos mal estaba el porsche de dos plaza. Ya algo retirados de la mansión…encendieron el carro y saludaron al guardia de turno con una sonrisa, este también les sonrió y abrió las rejas para que los chicos salieran.

Te lo dije…nada que una sonrisa no pueda hacer….----Le dijo Duo muy emocionado pro la incursión.

Mientras pasaba esto, un coche enciende su motor y arranca…. vaya vaya…los hijos del maldito irán de fiesta…mmmmm…como me voy a divertir a su costa

Heero se quejaba al escuchar un sonido insistente…..despertó…prendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche…. las 12:30 AM…. ¿quien podrá ser a esta hora?...tomó el celular que volvía a sonar…no reconoció el numero….

Bueno…---espero y se sentó de golpe---- Bien….esta bien…si….gracias---

Heero se levanto furioso…. maldición

**En el Club 3D**

Duo….aquí viene el chico del que te hable….----Duo giro y vio a un joven de unos 20 ó 22 años, ojos verdes y cabello castaño con un peinado nada convencional, pero se le veía lindo…sonrió a su amigo Quatre.

Vaya amigo….es lindo…jajajajaja…vamos, preséntalo…----Quatre se sonrojo…le hizo señas para que se acercara….en el club debían gritar para hacerse escuchar….----Hola….me alegra que hayas aceptado a ultima hora la invitación.

No hay problema….además….me aburría en la casa….----El chico le tendió la mano y Quatre se la tomo dejándola un poco así sin soltarlo hasta que ambos escucharon un suave carraspeo.

Aaaah Duo…este es mi amigo…Trowa Barton…Trowa, mi amigo Duo de quien te hable…---

Ambos se estrecharon las manos con sonrisas…Hilde apareció y también fue presentada, haciéndose en el acto un buen grupo.

Heero y Wufei entraban en el club, ambos estaban furiosos, aunque mas con ellos mismos….miraron desde las escaleras hacia abajo y los divisaron junto al rubio de la universidad y de quien debía agradecerle la llamada y otro hombre para ellos desconocidos.

Cuando Duo y Hilde escucharon la canción sonar gritaron y ambos se fueron hasta la pista para bailar….poco a poco la gente se fue retirando dejándoles espacio para sus movimientos.

Heero y Wufei no podían creer lo que veían….Hilde, ataviada con una blusa rosa, escotada por el frente, dejaba ver sus pronunciados atributos…pero eso no llamo la atención del chino….ni siquiera la mini...mini…mini falda rosa vieja…sino sus caderas…era todo un poema verla contonearse de esa manera.

A Heero se le seco la garganta...necesita urgentemente un trago...o aire…lo que viniera primero….Duo estaba vestido con una franelilla pegada al cuerpo….un pantalón de cuero donde perfectamente se podía distinguir que no llevaba nada abajo…ambas piezas en negro….su cabello lo llevaba la mitad trenzado y la otra mitad…suelto….este iba según el ritmo de su dueño….pero eso no le impresiono tanto….sino….sus caderas….la forma en que su mano viajaba por su pecho, su vientre hasta llegar pecaminosamente mas bajo...sin tocarse…solo insinuando que lo haría….gimió.

Todos estaban extasiados….tanto hombres como mujeres les gritaban mas y mas movimientos…y estos no fueron defraudados….hicieron un movimiento quedándose ambos hermanos muy pegados, Duo tomo a la chica por la espalda y con un movimiento la levantó en el aire dejándola así, bajándola suavemente mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo…bajando y acariciándolo…hasta llegar al piso, con la manos cerca de su ingle y echando su cabeza para atrás justo en el momento que la letra de la canción termino…los presentes aplaudieron y gritaron con la actuación de los bailarines…Duo levanto a su hermana y ambos hicieron reverencias al publico bajando de la pista.

Quatre los recibió con bebidas para cada uno y sonriendo a los hermanos….----Estuvieron geniales….y mira que tenían tiempo sin bailar juntos….----Trowa al igual que el rubio los felicito y todos brindaron por la noche.

Wufei y Heero aun estaban impresionados con el baile tan…sensual de los hermanos…parecían dos amantes a punto de…..después de despabilarse miraron a los chicos y decidieron que ya era hora que los niños malcriados deberían estar en sus camitas….así que empezaron a bajar.

Duo se disculpo con los chicos ya que debía ir al baño…..como pudo llego hasta el. Con algunos empujones a varios chicos que aun estaban impresionados por la danza….entro y cerro la puerta….se acerco a uno de los urinarios y procedió a lo suyo…..en eso se dio cuenta que una persona mayor entro y también empezó a lo suyo….ya casi terminando.

Oye chico…jejeje—vaya actuación que diste tu y tu hermana ahí….muy compenetrados en el baile….----

Gracias….muy amable….----Duo termino y al estar lavándose las manos giro para ver al viejo….----disculpe…. ¿como sabe que es mi hermana?….----solo vio una sonrisa que le hizo estremecer.

**Mientras tanto**

Heero y Wufei hablaban acaloradamente con Hilde….estaba furiosa…Quatre trataba de hacerle entrar en razón….y además de que se calmaran.

Vamos, por favor…todas las miradas están encimas nuestros….----todos callaron, salvo Trowa que solo veía la discusión sin incluirse.

¿Donde esta Duo?----pregunto su guardaespaldas

Hilde se cruzo de brazos aun molesta….----En el baño---se descruzo y miro a Quatre…---aunque ya hace rato que se fue---todos se miraron y salieron presurosos hasta el baño…se encontraron la puerta cerrada….preguntaron si habían mas baño y les dijeron que no….Heero golpeo la puerta. Se paralizo al escuchar un grito

HEEEEEEROOOOOOO

Horas antes y en la mansión

Milliardo abrazaba y besaba a su querido que acababa de llegar….éste le sonrió….----Guao, ¿siempre me recibirás así?----

Tonto…claro que si….y lo haré de mañana, tarde y noche…---le toco la cara suavemente….----Estas cansado…ven….te daré algo frío, descansas y me cuentas que descubriste…los chicos duermen….----entraron y Milliardo atendió a Treize….luego de un par de minutos.

Sabes….tu hijo podría ser un buen detective….no estuvo tan errado…---

Milliardo se tenso y se sentó a su lado, recostando su espalda en su pecho….----No lo entiendo…. ¿Porque?----

Quisiera tener una respuesta para eso, pero no lo tengo….fui a la universidad y efectivamente es un profesor nuevo…un suplente….solo que lo logro a consecuencia de un accidente que hospitalizo y llevo a coma al profesor titular.----abrazo a Milliardo cuando lo sintió temblar---Mi amor….no te preocupes…nada le pasaran a tus hijos…están con los mejores….---suspiro y empezó a acariciar su pecho…---sabes muy bien que cuidare de ellos….por favor…confía en mi…---

Milliardo giro y abrazo a Treize por el cuello---Confió en ti…se que cuidaras de mis hijos como si fueran tuyos…..Treize abrió la boca y lo separo un poco de él…le miro a los ojos y si fueran mis hijos….----- y paso a besarlo con una dulzura indescriptible.

Heero de una patada tumbo la puerta…y al entrar solo pudo divisar las piernas de un hombre subiendo por una de las ventanas y desapareciendo…Heero trato de darle alcance pero se detuvo al escuchar los gemidos lastimeros de su Duo….lo abrazo y se dio cuenta que llevaba sus manos esposadas por detrás….----Dios Duo---

Hilde, como todos los demás entraron y también pudieron divisar al hombre….Quatre y Trowa salieron corriendo para ver si le daban alcance…Wufei iba hacer lo mismo pero se asusto al ver la cara pálida de la chica….esta giro su cabeza y al ver a su guardaespaldas lagrimas brotaron mojando sus mejillas….jadeo y empezó a moverla negativamente….y sin darle tiempo a Wufei de que se acercara a ella salio corriendo cerrando la puerta….

maldición, y ¿ahora que?….Wufei abrió la puerta y salio corriendo hasta la entrada, solo se le hacia un tanto difícil ya que la gente se aglomeraba por el escándalo…al fin en la calle vio el carro perderse….por fortuna traía las llaves y corrió hacia el auto, prendiéndolo y tratando de darle alcance a la chica.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos mas tarde….Hilde con un fuerte frenazo dejo el carro en la puerta principal de una pequeña pero no menos hermosa mansión…..corrió y abrió la puerta llamando a gritos a sus habitantes….entro en el salón donde la figura de una mujer se vislumbraba…..Hilde se acerco llorando

Basta….basta…basta….----su llanto se intensificó más---

¿Hilde?...pequeña… ¿que sucede cariño…porque estas así?--- la mujer como pudo se le acerco….su prominente embarazo le añadía lentitud a sus pasos….la abraza y empezó a acariciarla por la espalda….----Mi niña…habla---

Hilde se separó un poco de ella…----Dios tía, se que fue idea mía…pero se salio de control….dile que no lo hagan mas…por favor….por favor…..----

Pero Hilde….no se de que hablas….de verdad…. ¿que pasa?--- Preguntó muy angustiada Relena, hermana menor de Milliardo.

Pues….eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi….---- ambas mujeres giraron sus cabezas para ver a la persona que entró…solo Hilde se tapo la boca….su palidez era mortal…susurro.

Wufei….----y la oscuridad la atrapó en ese momento.

Continuará…………

Cualquier comentario lo pueden dejar en mi correo Besos….Cuídense mucho….Carmín

Notas de nuriko sakuma: Aqui esta el cap 5 gracias por leerlo y porfis manden reviews es que ese es nuestro alimento para seguir escribiendo si? O me demorare en publicar los fics .Cuidense muccho.


End file.
